My Handsome Nerd
by kavey key
Summary: [END] Kehidupan tenang kini hanya angan-angan Mark semata sejak seorang namja nerd hadir di kelas dan mengambil ruang di pikirannya. Markson fanfiction! Slight Markjin. Markson, Hoonsik, doubleB and JinKook.
1. Nerd Boy

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Rate** : M

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Jung Ilhoon

Lim Hyunsik

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Jiwoon

 **Pairing** : Markson, HyunHoon (HoonSik), etc.

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy! Rate M (not always sex) tapi di chap2 awal aku kasih rate T dulu hehehe:v, AU, cerita gak nyambung sama judul (kebiasaan author).

* * *

"Hyung, mianhae." Jinyoung berucap parau, menunduk tak berani menampakkan wajahnya yang saat ini tengah memerah menahan tangis.

"Kau… bagaimana?" sahut _namja_ di depannya, Mark. Kekasih Jinyoung yang sudah 3 tahun ini bersama. Ia menatap prihatin _namja_ manis yang amat ia sayangi ini. Namun Mark tidak bisa berbuat banyak, ia tidak dapat menahan perintah orangtua Jinyoung yang menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk anaknya. Walaupun Mark bukanlah orang miskin dengan keterbatasan materi, tapi ia sadar tempatnya tidak lebih tinggi dari kedua orangtua kekasihnya ini.

"Nde?"

"Bagaimana? apa kau akan bahagia?" Mark memutuskan tidak ingin egois. Walaupun terdengar munafik, tapi ia bahagia jika Jinyoung bahagia. Biarlah Jinyoung yang lebih dulu mengecap kesenangan, sedangkan ia bisa menyusul nanti dengan sendirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi keluargaku pasti bahagia."

"Kau sangat ingin membahagiakan mereka, kan?" Mark mengangkat dagu Jinyoung, memperlihatkan wajah kesayangannya yang sudah tak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Mark tersenyum, "jadi aku pikir jawabannya sudah jelas"

"Hyung…"

"Aku baik, Jinyoung. Asal kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apapun itu."

"Bahagialah." Ujarnya yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah diiringi ciuman mesra di bibir Jinyoung.

Ciuman perpisahan.

.

.

Setelah perpisahannya dengan Jinyoung, Mark memutuskan untuk tak lagi menghubungi Jinyoung. Lagipula setelah ikrar putus mereka, Jinyoung pergi ke Amerika untuk bertunangan dengan salah satu pewaris keluarga IM, Jaebum yang juga melanjutkan pendidikannya disana. Mark mengenal Jaebum yang notabennya adalah adik dari sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar. Tapi karena kepintarannya Jaebum berada dua tingkat di atas Hyunsik dan Mark tidak akrab sama sekali dengannya.

.

1 tahun kemudian

.

Empat motor _sport_ dengan warna merah, biru, putih dan Hijau masuk beriringan ke area CJI International School, salah satu sekolah elite yang berada di daerah Gangnam, tempat para orang menengah keatas biasanya tinggal. Memarkirkan motor mereka berurutan yang diiringi bisik bisik dari para murid yang lain. Tentu saja ini adalah salah satu pemandangan yang tak ingin mereka lewatkan, karena hari ini empat namja tampan ini dalam kondisi yang lengkap setelah dua di antaranya—Hyunsik dan Mark—baru saja selesai dari acara pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan di China dan liburan semester yang cukup memakan waktu.

Kini mereka berjalan bersama di koridor sekolah. Langkah kaki mereka bahkan terdengar jelas seperti sebuah melodi karena anak yang lain masih terpaku di tempat tanpa niat mangangkat kakinya barang selangkah saja.

Dipimpin Hyunsik, salah seorang anak pengusaha kaya raya yang menjadi kebanggaan para guru karena prestasinya baik di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. _Namja_ tampan dengan _eye smile_ ini adalah ketua dari eskul vocal yang beberapa kali sukses membawa grup vocal sekolah menjuarai berbagai lomba antar sekolah. Tapi tak seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya mengingat Hyunsik adalah kekasih dari anak kepala yayasan sekaligus penyumbang dana terbesar sekolah ini.

Di sampingnya ada Mark, pemuda keturunan Taiwan yang lahir di Amerika dan pindah ke Korea saat kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar. Mark yang saat itu hanya bisa berbahasa China dan Amerika hanya bisa akrab dengan Hyunsik yang juga menguasai bahasa China dengan baik. _Namja_ dengan imej _cool_ ini selalu menjadi idaman para gadis. Banyak yang berlomba menjadi kekasinya walau mereka tahu tidak akan bertahan lama mengingat Mark yang senang bergonta-ganti kekasih.

Di belakang Mark dan Hyunsik ada Bobby dan Jin. Bobby sang murid akselerasi pindahan Virginia yang tinggal seorang diri di salah satu apartemen _elite_ , jadi jangan heran jika ia memanggil yang lain dengan sebutan _hyung_. Ia seorang _rapper underground_ di Amerika yang charisma dan talentanya tidak di ragukan lagi. meski begitu, ia masih enggan bergabung dengan komunitas rapper yang ada di Korea, walau akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengunjungi acara-acara yang menampilkan para rapper Korea. Berbeda dengan Mark yang menarik perhatian para fansnya lewat gaya yang _cool,_ Bobby justru terang-terangan menggoda siapapun yang ia anggap menarik untuk menjadikannya pacar atau hanya teman ' _one night stand'_.

Terakhir Jin, 'pangeran es peneduh hati' entah di dapat dari mana julukkan itu, Jin juga tidak mengetahuinya. Ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan selama itu tidak mengganggu atau mengusik kehidupannya. Tidak. Jin tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli di saat semua orang memuji suaranya yang lembut yang dapat meneduhkan hati siapapun terkecuali hatinya. Karena ia masih sama. Hatinya masih dingin seperti es.

"Aku tidak suka di saat orang-orang menatap kita seperti dewa." Ujar Jin berdecak kesal yang di sabut kekehan dari para sahabatnya. Tatapannya tidak teralihkan sedikitpun pada objek lain, ia masih menatap lurus pada jalan koridor yang lenggang –kerena semua memberi jalan pada mereka- dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Kalau begitu, larilah sampai kelas." sahut Bobby.

"Itu justru membuat pandangan semua orang beralih padaku, bodoh."

"Ya! aku tidak bod- hei, siapa dia?"

Perkataan Bobby seketika beralih menjadi sebuah pertanyaan ketika matanya menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Jaguar berwarna hitam metallic dengan gaya yang tidak biasa. Bukan, buka gaya elegant seperti orang kaya, tapi justru terkesan aneh yang menimbulkan tawa seluruh penghuni sekolah yang ada.

Seragam yang di kenakan terlihat kebesaran dengan rambut klimis di belah dua dan kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya. Untuk orang yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu mobil mewah rasanya… aneh. Orang kaya mana yang bergaya seperti itu?

Tidak hanya keempatnya, tapi semua murid yang berkumpul juga menatap meremehkan. Tapi _namja_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian seolah tak peduli dan melenggang pergi. Menyisakan tanda tanya hampir sebagian besar murid di sana

"Jin, dia lebih _cool_ darimu." Ucap Mark yang dibalas decihan kecil dari Jin.

"Sekolah kita tidak menerima beasiswa, kan?" tanya Bobby entah pada siapa.

"Kau pikir ini drama?" jawab Jin agak malas.

Mark mencoba mengabaikan, ia tertarik pada Hyunsik yang menautkan alisnya seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu kemudian tersenyum licik. "Kau mengenalnya, Im?"

"Aku pikir… ya."

"Kau pikir?"

"Tidak penting." jawabnya kembali melanjutkan langkah disusul ketiga sahabatnya setelah saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Nama saya Wang Jackson. Pindahan dari Las Vegas. Salam kenal." Suara dengan logat mandarin yang khas membuat Mark yang sedang menatap keluar jendela di sampingnya mengalihkan pandangan.

 _Namja_ dengan gaya _nerd_ yang tadi ia lihat ternyata masuk di kelasnya dan kini mulai menduduki kursi di sampingnya. Tempat mereka bukanlah tempat duduk berpasangan, melainkan duduk perorang dengan meja yang menyatu. Dapat Mark lihat ia melewati kaki kaki yang berusaha menjatukannya dengan tenang, benar-benar tak terusik sama sekali.

Ia tetap memperhatikan Jackson yang membuka buku pelajarannya dan menatap depan kelas dengan serius. "Sampai kapan kau memperhatikanku?" tanya Jackson, matanya melirik Mark sekilas.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "aku?"

"Hmmm." Jackson beralih menulis entah apa itu. Ia sejak tadi memang tidak memperhatikan sang guru, entah sejak kapan Jackson lebih menarik di matanya.

"Tidak boleh?" Tidak. Ini bukan Mark. Kalimat dengan gaya bicara genit menjijikan bukanlah _style-_ nya. Tapi kali ini mulutnya terasa bergerak sendiri di luar kinerja otaknya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku terganggu."

"Ck. Sombong."

"Dilarang berbicara di kelasku!" suara tegas dengan intonasi cukup tinggi sukses mengalihkan perhatian Mark pada sang guru. Ia menunduk kemudian tersenyum canggung. Matanya melirik Jackson yang tetap tenang melihat ke depan seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Mark berdecak lagi, berusaha fokus pada pelajaran hingga jam istirahat tiba walau tak pernah berhenti melirik Jackson dengan ekor matanya.

.

"Hei, Tuan!" sapa Bobby saat tiba di kelas Mark. Sang guru baru saja keluar dan tentu saja semua murid masih berada di dalam kelas memekik senang. Tak berlangsung lama karena Ilhoon menyusul di belakangnya berlari kecil menuju Jackson yang membuat pengisi tercengang. Bukan, bukan karena Ilhoon menatap mereka sinis atau mengatakan sesuatu dengan mulut pedasnya. Tapi Ilhoon dengan semangat tanpa beban mencium Jackson.

Di bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **-Mark POV-**

Aku tidak mengerti peraasaan apa yang hinggap padaku saat Ilhoon dan Jackson berciuman panas di hadapanku. Rasanya aneh melihat kekasih sahabatku mencium seseorang yang baru aku kenal dan cukup menarik untukku. Bahkan kini Ilhoon dan Jackson berpangutan liar tanpa peduli kelas yang masih sangat ramai. Tidak hanya murid dari kelasku, tetapi kelas lain yang kebetulan lewat seketika menghentikan langkahnya menyaksikan aksi gila mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang mengabadikannya dalam sebuah video.

"Mereka gila." ungkap Bobby setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Dimana Hyunsik?" tanyaku mengalihkan pandangan dari mereka pada Bobby. Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali marah dan menjambak rambut Ilhoon untuk menjauh. Bagaimanapun, Hyunsik adalah sahabatku, aku tentu tidak rela ia di sakiti oleh siapapun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Bobby, Hyunsik dan Jin sudah berada di depan kelas. Jauh dari dugaanku yang mengira Hyunsik akan menarik Ilhoon dari anak baru itu, ia justru berjalan santai menghampiri mejaku yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Jackson.

 **-End Mark POV-**

.

Hyunsik terseyum kecil memperhatikan Ilhoon yang terlihat sudah mulai kewalahan menghadapi pangutan Jackson. Ia tahu Ilhoon akan jengkel jika kalah dalam ciuman ini mengingat Ilhoon baru saja mengatakan padanya akan menjadi dominan di ciumannya dengan Jackson melalui chat Line. "Jackson, lepas."

Jackson melepas lumatannya pada Ilhoon kemudian menatap malas Hyunsik, berdecak kencang lalu mengusap pelan bibir Ilhoon yang agak terbuka untuk menetralkan nafasnya. "Ciumanmu lebih buruk dari kekasihmu."

Ilhoon seketika mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Jackson, "Kau berciuman dengan kekasihku?"

"Kau pikir apa yang di lakukannya dibelakangmu?" Jackson menyeringai kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa peduli tatapan mematikan Ilhoon yang di layangkan padanya dan Hyunsik secara bergantian. Sedangkan Hyunsik masih tetap dalam senyuman kecilnya seolah tak terganggu sama sekali.

"Kalian makanlah lebih dulu, aku akan menyusul." ucap Hyunsik yang tengah di tarik Ilhoon entah kemana.

"Kurasa anak baru itu menarik." Ujar Jin, ia berjalan mendaului kedua temannya menuju kantin sekolah. Mark mengikuti dengan pikiran yang entah masih berada di mana.

Jackson

Kenapa sekarang namanya terasa familiar untuk Mark?

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai hai. Mian yang nunggu FF Line aku, aku lagi bikin ulang kok chapter2 yg ke hapus walau ujung2nya berakhir beda sama yg aku buat sebelumnya. Jadi ya... gitu wkwkwk

Sekalian pilihin cast buat Jin ya, antara V/Jungkook. Aku udah buat sih ffnya, tp masih labil. Yang kira2 mukanya lebih unyu, cocok jd pemalu2 gt, serasi juga sama Jin. Ya menurut aku sih antara 2 itu. Mungkin ada pendapat yg lain? Pm/review aja ya.

oh iya satu lagi cast buat Bobby. Mending Hanbin/Donghyuk?

Dah segitu aja wkwkwk


	2. First Kiss

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Rate** : M

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Jung Ilhoon

Lim Hyunsik

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Jiwoon

 **Pairing** : Markson, HyunHoon (HoonSik), etc.

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy! Rate M. Akan MPreg pada waktunya (untuk Jinyoung)

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jackson?" Ilhoon mengeram, memegang tengkuk Hyunsik sekeras yang ia bisa dengan posisi tubuhnya yang kini berada di pangkuan Hyunsik di dalam bilik kamar mandi sekolah. Tangan kanan Hyunsik melingkar di pinggangnya, sementara tangan satunya mencoba mengambil tangan sang kekasih dengan sedikit kasar-karena cengkraman Ilhoon yang cukup kuat- kemudian menggenggam dan menciumnya lembut, mencoba menenangkan salah satu anak bungsu dari Tn, Jung ini.

"Tidak sejauh aku bersamamu." Jawab _namja_ sipit itu sambil tersenyum. Tampan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampanan Hyunsik termasuk Ilhoon, apalagi saat ia terseyum dan menunjukkan _eye smile_ kebanggannya. Runtuhlah pertahanan Ilhoon untuk tidak menerima maaf Hyunsik dengan mudah bahkan sebelum kekasihnya itu mengucapkan kata maaf.

Ilhoon mendengus. Membuang pandangannya dari Hyunsik lalu mencoba bangkit untuk melepaskan diri. Sayang, sang kekasih justru semakin erat memeluknya. "Lepas, brengsek! Aku muak melihatmu sekarang."

"Ah, tuan Jung akan sangat marah anak bungsunya mengumpat seperti itu."

Ilhoon mendelik sebal, "Apa maumu, Im?"

" _Poppo_." Hyunsik memanyunkan bibirnya sambil berkedip genit.

" _Ani_."

"Ayolah, seperti yang kau lakukan dengan Jackson tadi, _chagiya_."

" _Ani_ \- ya ahahaha gelihyu-ng hahaha _andwe_ hahaha." Ilhoon menggeliat saat jari-jari Hyunsik dengan lihay menggelitik perutnya. Tawa terdengar hingga ke bilik-bilik lain, tapi Hyunsik dan Ilhoon tak peduli. Toh tidak akan ada yang berani menggangu mereka.

Tawanya terhenti kala Ilhoon sadar ada yang tidak beres. Mereka meringis bersama saat junior Hyunsik sudah mulai menegang akibat tubuh Ilhoon yang sejak tadi menggeliat di pangkuannya.

"Jadi, kau yang melakukan sekarang atau aku yang memaksamu?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti hingga mereka tiba kantin dengan membawa makanannya masing-masing. Duduk di samping segerombol anak perempuan yang terlihat sumringah menyambut mereka.

"Mark, kau sudah putus dengan Jennie?" tanya Bobby membuka percakapan antara mereka yang di sambut anggukkan Mark karena mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Dengan Misoo?"

Mark mengangguk lagi.

"Dengan Yoojin?"

Lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Dengan Sana?

Mark menenggak minumnya sedikit, "Belum. Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau bertanya sebanyak itu."

"Aku melihat kemarin kau pergi ke club dengan wanita yang baru. Siapa?"

Agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Bobby yang menurutnya tidak berkesinambungan, Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sowon. Kau tertarik?"

"Tubuhnya bagus." Bobby cengengesan.

"Karena itu aku mengajaknya."

"Sudah mencobanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau mau, aku akan mengajaknya lagi ke club nanti malam."

Bobby mengepalkan tangannya menonjok bahu Mark pelan, "Kau memang paling mengerti aku."

"Lama-lama aku merasa jijik dengan kalian." tentu itu adalah suara Jin. Siapa lagi mulut terpedas di antara mereka berempat jika bukan pangeran satu itu.

Bobby mengalihkan pandangan pada gadis-gadis di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum, "Apa dari kalian ada yang ingin menjadi teman kencan Jin hyung?"

Tentu saja di jawab anggukkan suka rela dari 7 orang gadis cantik disana. Bobby menebak mereka adalah siswi popular di kelas atau angkatannya karena sejak tadi banyak _namja_ yang mencuri pandang pada mereka.

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta kepulangan Hyunsik hyung dan Mark hyung, aku kasihan pada Seok Jin hyung yang selalu sendirian saat pesta. Jadi kalau kalian ingin datang, kalian hubungi aku atau Mark hyung saja. Aku rasa hampir semua orang tau ID kami."

"Bolehkah?" sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja. Rumah kami terbuka untuk gadis cantik seperti kalian."

Mark tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sahabat termudanya. Ya terbuka, terbuka untuk siapapun yang rela memberikan sesuatu berharga untuk mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jin yang menjadi perbincangan awal dengan mereka justru sibuk menghabiskan makannya. Tak terusik sama sekali dengan sahabatnya yang menjadikan dirinya objek percakapan.

Namun tak lama Jin menatap Mark dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ia menanyakan hal yang mampu membuat Mark tersedak makanannya sendiri. "Mark, kau tertarik pada anak baru itu ya?"

Tentu saja ini tak di lewatkan Bobby begitu saja, ia tertawa keras saat melihat wajah Mark yang memerah karena tersedak sekaligus kesal. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, hyung?"

"Saat aku dan Hyunsik masuk kelas Mark, ada yang bilang Mark terus memperhatikan anak baru itu."

"Tidak." Mark menyangkal dengan cepat. Matanya memperhatikan seisi kantin yang terlihat memperhatikannya. Tentu saja, tawa Bobby tidak bisa di bilang pelan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain." Hyunsik tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil tempat di samping Mark

"Apa?"

"Pacari dia."

Hening

Bobby bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara saking terkejutnya sementara Hyunsik sendiri masih menatap Mark dengan senyuman mengejek yang sangat di benci Mark.

"Ada apa ini? balas dendam?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Hanya permainan."

"Tidak, aku hanya suka hal yang menguntungkan untukku." Mark menatap malas Hyunsik yang di balas senyuman miring sahabatnya satu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran?"

.

.

.

Mark kembali ke kelas saat jam istirahat makan siang hampir habis. Kembali memperhatikan Jackson yang saat ini tengah menulis entah apa itu di bukunya. Ia dapat melihat tiga _yeoja_ yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan dua orang tersenyum manis sementara satu orang di antaranya tersenyum masam membuat Mark terkekeh kecil.

"Oppa, pulang sekolah kau ada waktu? Ayo berkunjung ke café-ku, ajak Bobby oppa juga. Atau kalau kau mau mengajak ketiganya juga tidak apa."

"Aku tidak bisa, mungkin lain kali." Sahut Mark dengan senyum manisnya. Mark dapat melihat wajah dua _yeoja_ itu seketika berubah murung.

"Minah, Juniel, sudahlah, kenapa kalian menjijikan sekali? Oppa? Kalian bahkan lebih tua dari Bobby dan beberapa bulan di atas Mark!"

Ucapan Eunji sukses membuat Jackson mengalihkan perhatian pada _yeoja_ manis dengan kuncir kuda itu. Mark bisa melihat senyum yang tersungging di bibir Jackson ketika Eunji menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan 'malas'.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas! Selanjutnya pelajaran Ahn Saem." Ujarnya lagi. Namun sayang kedua sahabatnya masih berwajah muram, tak merespon perkataan Eunji sama sekali. "Terserah." Sambungnya lagi lalu berjalan lebih dulu mendahului Minah dan Juniel yang mau tidak mau tetap mengekor di belakang. Lagi-lagi ekor mata Mark menangkap pandangan Jackson kepada Eunji saat _yeoja_ itu keluar kelasnya.

"Yong Saem tidak bisa hadir, kerjakan esai halaman 52." Ucap ketua murid di depan kelas. Mark medesah malas, manjatuhkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan menghadap Jackson. Otaknya berputar tentang bagaimana ia harus mendekati Jackson, apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, bagaimana mengajak Jackson jalan, apa saja yang harus ia lakukan.

Mark merutuki kebodohannya karena masalah yang tidak bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengajak orang lain berkencan. Ia pernah mengajak Jinyoung dulu walau sudah sangat lama. Yang lain? tentu saja mereka yang menawarkan kencan buta pada Mark, karena Mark sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik pada siapapun selain Jinyoung. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menjatuhkan lagi dengan cepat, terus begitu hingga mengusik _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Berhentilah."

Mark menoleh saat mendengar suara Jackson yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat maskulin di telinganya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat ketika pandangannya terpaku pada mata tajam Jackson. Walaupun di bingkai dengan kacamata min yang besar, tapi entah mengapa pandangan Jackson seolah mampu mengintimidasinya.

"Mm, Jack, Jackson." Mark lagi-lagi merutuk. Kali ini karena suaranya yang tersendat saat mencoba memanggil Jackson. Ia kembali menarik nafasnya panjang, "Kaumauberkencandenganku?" Mark meringis. Kenapa ia terlihat sangat bodoh saat mengatakannya? Dia merasa orang paling bodoh hari ini, apalagi ketika melihat Jackson tertawa kecil padanya.

Tunggu

Jackson tertawa?

Terlihat seperti anak kecil bagi Mark, tapi ia menyukainya. Tawa Jackson bahkan mampu membuatnya ikut tertawa tanpa sadar.

"Hyunsik?"

"Ye?"

"Hyunsik yang menyuruhmu kan?" tanya Jackson masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya yang di jawab dengan anggukkan Mark. Kini Mark mulai menebak bahwa sebenarnya Jackson sebenarnya adalah _namja_ yang hangat.

"Jangan di dengarkan." ucap Jackson kembali mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Apapun permainan kalian, aku tidak ikut"

"Tapi kartu ASnya ada padamu."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari kecil dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya setelah jam istirahat ia habiskan di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membaca, tapi hasil ujian terakhirnya kemarin tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Ia bahkan harus mendapat hukuman dari sang _hyung_ karena nilainya yang menurun drastis.

Langkahnya seketika terhenti kala melihat _namja_ yang merupakan favoritnya berdiri di depannya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kim Seokjin, atau yang biasa di sapa Jin adalah _sunbae_ favoritnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dan sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai Jin, yang jelas ia tak pernah berani menyapa Jin atau hanya sekedar bertatap muka walau ia dan Jin berada di eskul yang sama.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Jin memecah keheningan antara mereka.

- **Jungkook POV-**

"Kenapa berhenti?" suaranya! Apa katanya tadi? Ah kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini? wajahku memanas, kakiku lemas, bibirku kelu. Tidak. Ini berlebihan. Tapi ini yang aku alami sekarang. Bagaimana ini? gawat. Ia tetap di depanku masih dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ia tidak pergi saja sih? kenapa ia harus berhenti?

"Ya!"

BRUK

Yah, bukuku jatuh. Kenapa Jin hyung harus mengejutkanku seperti itu?

- **Jungkook POV END-**

Jin memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang saat ini membungkuk mengambil buku-bukunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Agak malas, Jin ikut membantu mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan di kakinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jin lagi, "Aku sudah memberi jalan agar kau tidak menabrakku." Sambungnya sambil menaruh tumpukkan buku yang dipungutnya di atas tumpukkan buku yang di kumpulkan Jungkook di tangannya.

Sadar akan sesuatu, wajah Jungook seketika memerah hingga ke telinga. Kotras sekali dengan kulit putihnya. Cepat-cepat menyusul Jin yang sudah berdiri lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya. "Mian-hae, Sunbae." Ucapnya cepat sambil berlalu begitu saja tanpa menatap Jin.

Tanpa sadar Jin mengulas senyumnya, "Lucu juga."

.

.

.

"Ya Wang Jackson!" teriak Mark sambil berlari menyusul Jackson yang langsung pergi dari kelas setelah kelas selesai. Menutup pintu mobil namja berkaca mata itu dengan cepat kemudian berdiri tepat di depan pintu mobil.

"Minggir." sahut Jackson datar. Terlihat Mark yang tengah menggertakan bibir dan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

 _Hyungsik brengsek!_ Sunggut Mark dalam hati. "Dengar, Jack. Jika bukan karena ancaman Hyunsik, aku bahkan tidak sudi memintamu."

Jackson tersenyum sinis membalasnya, "kau benar-benar ingin bermain rupanya." Hanya seperkian detik tubuh Mark sudah terhimpit antara Jackson dan mobilnya. Tak hanya itu, jarak wajahnya yang tidak sampai 5 centi dengan Jackson membuatnya membulatkan mata.

"Balas aku, aku akan terima ajakanmu."

Dan Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut saat bibir Jackson mulai menempel di bibirnya. Ia panik saat Jackson sudah mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir bawah Mark. Tangan kanan _namja_ itu bahkan sudah melingkar di pinggangnya sedangkan tangan kiri Jackson berada di belakang tengkuk Mark untuk lebih menekan ciuman mereka.

Sadar di perhatikan seluruh penghuni sekolah—yang entah sejak kapan sudah melingkari mereka, Mark tentu saja tidak mau kalah. Mulutnya yang semula pasif kini mulai balas melumat bibir atas Jackson dengan bringas. Jackson tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat tangan Mark kini meligkar di lehernya, ia melepas tautan kemudian menempelkan kembali bibir mereka, kali ini bibir atas Mark yang menjadi sasarannya, menyedotnya hingga bunyi kecipak jelas terdengar antara mereka.

Mark membuka mulutnya, menantang lidah Jackson berperang untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jackson keluar sebagai juara. Mark meronta tak terima yang sayangnya malah memudahkan Jackson untuk menginvasi isi mulutnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngh!"

 _Brengsek_

Mark kembali merutuk karena suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kepalanya mulai merasa pening kala lidah Jackson dengan liar menyapu mulut bagian atas dan seluruh gusi-gusinya. Tubuhnya lemas karena oksigen yang semakin menipis, tapi sensasi aneh juga dirasa dengan jelas. Sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sadar Mark yang sudah tak lagi bertenaga, Jackson melepaskan pangutan hingga terlihat benang saliva yang menyambungkan bibir mereka. Menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku terima kencanmu." Jackson mendorong Mark yang masih shock untuk bersandar di mobil sebelah mobilnya kemudian pergi tanpa peduli pandangan para murid lain –bahkan Mark sendiri- padanya. Ia bahkan yakin banyak siswa yang merekam aksinya barusan.

Jackson menggeleng tak habis pikir. Di hari pertamanya dan ia sukses membuat keributan dengan mencium kedua bintang sekolah.

Gila.

Ia harus menghajar Hyunsik setelah ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai haiiiiiii maaf baru bisa update, terkendala sama kuota nih. Karena banyak yg milih Double B sama JinKook jadi aku buat mereka. JinKook mungkin di chap depan lebih banyak. Oh ya, penulisan aku 1,6K disini tuh banyak gak ya? Aku mau banyakin tapi takut ngebosenin hehehew '-')v jadi mending di tambahin words/tetep segini.

Banyak yg komen gak pake akun,, aku jd bingung balesnya, mianhaee /bow/

Oh iya...

MIAN YANG BIASANYA GUE NISTAIN DI FF INI


	3. Sunbae

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship

 **Rate** : M

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Jung Ilhoon

Lim Hyunsik

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Jiwoon

 **Pairing** : Markson, HyunHoon (HoonSik), etc.

 **Warning** : BoyxBoy! Rate M. Akan MPreg pada waktunya (untuk Jinyoung)

* * *

.

.

.

"Jack, kau mengejutkan!" Hyunsik masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumahnya dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. "aku tidak menyangka secepat ini. Aku kira kau mulai besekolah besok."

"Aku juga." ujar Jackson seraya memilih baju di dalam lemarinya. Ia sudah tiba lebih dulu dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi mengingat hari ini Hyunsik bilang akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Club." jawab Hyunsik cepat seolah tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Bukankah di Korea ada batasan umur?"

"Saat itulah relasimu di gunakan." paham maksudnya, Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan seliar ini. Jauh sekali dengan adikmu yang sekarang mungkin sedang frustasi mengurus bisnis ayahmu dan keluarganya."

Hyunsik mendaratkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Jackson, memandang langit-langit kamar yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik di banding apapun. Hyunsik sadar ia tak seharusnya seperti ini, ia harusnya ikut belajar bisnis serta menyelesaikan pendidikannya secepat yang ia bisa. Bukan terus menerus menyusahkan sang adik yang saat ini tengah berkeluarga.

Jaebum memang tidak pernah mengeluh, _appa_ mereka juga tidak pernah memaksa Hyunsik untuk segera mengikuti adiknya. Orangtua mereka membebaskan mereka untuk memilih, walaupun sang _appa_ tetap ingin kedua puteranya dapat menjadi penerus perusahaan. Tapi toh semuanya kembali pada keputusan mereka masing-masing. Dan Hyunsik dan Jaebum sudah memilih. Jaebum akan meneruskan perusahaan sang _appa_ dan belajar mengurusnya segera setelah ia lulus SMA dengan syarat ia boleh menikahi Jinyoung, sedangkan Hyunsik akan menyusul nanti.

Sebenarnya ia juga bisa mengikuti kelas akselerasi, tapi Hyunsik tak mau. Ia lebih memilih menikmati masa remaja dengan sewajarnya tanpa tumpukkan tugas yang akan mengganggu kesenangannya. Egois? Memang. Karena itulah Hyunsik sangat menyayangi adiknya yang terkesan sangat memahami keinginannya tanpa banyak mengeluh.

"Jack, kau harus segera mendapatkan Mark. Buat dia mencintaimu juga, tanpa tau kau sudah mencintainya lebih dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan begitu dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Jackson mengangguk dengan senyum. "Oh iya, Im." Jackson memandang Hyunsik dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu."

.

.

.

Wang Jackson. Pemuda asal Hongkong yang sudah lama tinggal di Amerika bersama orangtuanya kini memutuskan untuk tinggal di salah satu sahabat keluarganya di Korea. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia ke sini karena permintaan Hyunsik sekaligus ingin bertemu kembali dengan Mark. Sayang sekali Mark tidak mengenalinya.

Ya, keluarga Wang, Lim (Im), Choi dan Jung memang sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dulu. Namun sayang, orangtua Jackson yang kala itu bertemu di Korea harus berpindah ke Hongkong untuk menikah dan menetap di sana. Mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu paling tidak satu kali dalam sebulan untuk berkumpul bersama empat keluarga, yang berbuntut persahabatan baik mereka kini menurun ke anak-anak yang beberapa bahkan sudah menjalin kasih –Hyunsik-Ilhoon dan Eunji-Howon-.

- **JACKSON POV-**

Hyunsik dan aku kini berangat menuju sebuah Club setelah sebelumnya bebohong pada _umma_ -ibu Hyunsik yang sudah aku anggap orangtua sendiri- Walau tak sepenuhnya berbohong, karena Hyunsik bilang ia akan mengajakku berjalan-jalan di Seoul. Tak lagi mengenakan pakaian culun tadi, aku kini menampilkan diriku yang biasa. Kaos oblong putih yang di balut jaket merah dengan celana jeans hitam panjang.

Tidak ada percakapan yang berarti hingga kami tiba di tempat tujuan dengan Ilhoon yang sudah menunggu sambil menyilangkan tangannya bersender pada mobil. Aku tak bisa menahan senyuman ketika ia menatapku dengan pandangan sebal yang tidak menyeramkan sama sekali.

"Kalian terlambat tiga menit." sambutnya kesal.

Tanganku terulur mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas, "Hanya tiga menit, oke?"

"Time is gold." dengusnya. Hyunsik mengambil alih kekasihnya dengan merangkul dan membiarkanku sendirian di belakang mereka.

"Kau tidak mengajak kakak kembarmu itu?" tanyaku ketika kaki kami memasuki pintu _club_ yang mulai menyuarakan hingar bingar dunia malam walau tak terlalu kentara.

"Dia akan langsung menjambakku keluar dan mengunciku di gudang sampai aku memohon padanya." Jawab Ilhoon. Ia sukses membuat aku dan Hyunsik tertawa.

- **JACKSON POV END-**

Alunan musik yang keras mendominasi setelah mereka masuk lebih dalam. DJ Seungcheol - begitu yang bisa Jackson baca dari layar besar di belakang DJ—sukses mengalunkan musik yang mampu membuat penghuni _club_ hilang kesadaran di _dance floor_.

Jackson sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, melihat DJ yang sepertinya masih sangat belia. Mungkin _club_ ini bisa saja di tutup paksa oleh polisi mengingat beberapa penghuninya merupakan anak di bawah umur. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa _yeoja_ dengan pakaian minim berlalu lalang di hadapannya dengan bergelayut manja pada _namja_ yang ia yakin bukan kekasihnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan tersenyum padanya dengan senyum menggoda. _Prostitusi berkedok club_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Ilhoon menarik Jackson agar berjalan agak cepat menuju tampat di pojok ruangan yang sepertinya sudah ramai. Matanya seketika menangkap seseorang yang tadi ia permalukan di parkiran sekolah tengah mengenggak vodka dengan cepat. Di sebelahnya, terdapat _yeoja_ cantik yang asik berciuman panas dengan Bobby. Tangan Mark bahkan sudah mulai meraba paha dalam sang _yeoja_.

Sadar ada yang datang Bobby melepas pangutannya, "Waw, kau anak culun sekolah kita kan?" tanya Bobby setelah menyadari pasangan kekasih itu tidak datang berdua. Jackson mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban sedangkan Mark mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jackson, mata tajam Jackson bertemu dengan mata sayu milik Mark yang entah mengapa mampu membuatnya panas.

Tak melepas pandangannya, bibir Mark bahkan kini sudah mendesis keras entah karena apa. Jackson menengguk ludahnya kasar kemudian memalingkan wajah menghindari tingkah Mark yang membuatnya semakin _horny._

"Dia Jackson, kerabat kami." sahut Hyunsik sekaligus mengenalkan Jackson pada sahabatnya yang lain yang kini ikut duduk bersama mereka. Jackson memandang wajah mereka satu persatu dengan tersenyum kemudian terpaku pada satu orang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Hello, I'm Peniel."

"Hai, aku Ray."

"I'm Rome."

"Aku rasa pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujar seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut cepak dan gaya pakaian yang terlihat lebih mirip _namja_ antara mereka dengan pose berpikir di buat seimut mungkin.

"Itu menjijikan, Amber."

Yang dibalas tawa dari beberapa orang di sana. Amber pernah tinggal di Las Vegas dan Hongkong, jadi bukan hal mustahil bagi Jackson mengenalnya.

Ilhoon mengambil satu gelas yang berisi minuman entah apa itu, menenggaknya cepat, membiarkan tenggorokkannya terasa terbakar. "ngomong-nomong dimana Jin?"

"Bersenang-senang."

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan dengan perasaan was-was menuju salah satu ruangan di sebuah _club_ yang hampir 4 bulan ini menjadi tempatnya bekerja. Sampai di depan kamar yang di maksud, tak langsung membuatnya memasuki kamar itu. Ia terdiam sesaat setelah akhirnya mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Jungkook terdiam lagi saat suara _namja_ yang ia dengar menyuruhnya masuk terasa sangat familiar.

Ini bukan pertama kali Jungkook 'melayani' _namja_ , tapi biasanya ia hanya di sewa dengan waktu 15 menit, tidak lebih. Jungkook hanya memuaskan dengan mengoral di waktu sesingkat itu, namun kali ini _client_ nya justru menyewa semalaman. Jungkook tidak bisa menolak, ia hanya patuh pada perintah atasan yang selama ini sudah membiarkannya bekerja. Ia meyakini satu hal, -atasannya tak mungkin menjebaknya-, tanpa ia sadar uang bisa mengubah segalanya.

" _Aku bilang masuk_!"

Dan Jungkook tersentak mendengar kalimat menuntut dari dalam. Ia segera membuka ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai ruang VIP karena isinya yang seperti apartement kecil hanya ada beberapa di _club_ ini. Ruang tamu kecil di lengkapi TV, DVD dan beberapa keping CD yang Jungkook yakini adalah CD porno, dapur, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur yang kedap suara. Jungkook meringis mengingat yang terakhir.

"P-permisi?"

"Masuk kamar!" Jungkook bisa mendengar suara gelas yang beradu dari dalam dapur.

"Tapi,-"

"Masuk!"

Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan saat lagi-lagi _namja_ yang belum ia lihat menyuruhnya masuk kamar dengan nada menuntut. Kakinya mulai memasuki kamar dengan gemetar, di dudukinya ranjang King size dengan bad cover hitam bergaris putih horizontal itu. Ia memperhatikan seisi kamar, hanya terdapat meja kecil dan kursi di dekat jendela.

"Hai."

Dunia Jungkook seakan berhenti seketika menyadari _namja_ yang sejak tadi ia tunggu berada di hadapannya dengan membawa satu botol soju dan dua gelas kecil. Dengan ekspresi minimnya ia menggerakkan kepala seakan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengikutinya yang kini berjalan menuju kursi dan meja dekat jendela tadi.

Jungkook duduk setelah lagi-lagi di perintahkan _namja_ tadi. Menunduk, ia bahkan tak ingin menatap tamunya yang ia tahu kini tengah menatapnya. Bukan, bukan karena ia takut, tapi Jungkook malu. Mengetahui tamunya adalah Jin. _Sunbae favorite-_ nya.

Jungkook ingin menangis, ia ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya tanpa kembali ke sekolah, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan _namja_ di depannya ini lagi. _Sunbae_ yang ia idolakan selama ini kini mengetahuinya sebagai ' _namja_ bayaran'.

"Aku menyewamu bukan untuk melihat rambutmu." Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Jin mengalihkan perhatian pada botol soju, menuangkan ke dalam dua gelas yang ia bawa kemudian menyerahkan yang satunya pada Jungkook.

"Minum."

Tidak ingin banyak berpikir, Jungkook menenggak satu gelas soju dengan cepat, menampilkan smirk di wajah tampan Jin.

"Maksudku minum bersama." Jin kembali menuangkan soju ke gelasnya.

"Mi-mian."

Jin mengangkat gelasnya, di sambut gelas Jungkook kemudian mereka tenggak bersama-sama. "Apa yang di lakukan anak kecil di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Jin, sebenarnya ini bukan dirinya mengingat ia tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang di lakukan orang lain kecuali sahabatnya.

"A-aku, b-bekerja."

"Siapa namamu?"

"J-Jungkook, sunbae." Seperkian detik tubuhnya serasa melayang karena tarikan Jin yang membawanya menuju ranjang. Mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh permukaan empuk yang entah mengapa terasa sedikit menyakitkan. Nafasnya tercekit kala Jin menindih tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di antara kepala Jungkook.

Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Jin justru menambah dengan menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Menyesap bibir tipis itu penuh nafsu untuk beberapa detik karena berontakan Jungkook yang cukup kuat. Tangan Jungkook berusaha mendorong tubuh Jin sedangkan kakinya yang sebagian menjuntai di lantai turut serta menendang kaki Jin.

Jin mendecak keras kemudian duduk di paha Jungkook, tangan kanannya menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Jungkook, menaruh di sebelah kiri kepala _namja_ manis itu sedang tangan kirinya menekan rahang Jungkook hingga bibirnya mengerucut.

Kembali ia mencium bibir yang menggiurkan di depannya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Jin sudah berada di dalam mulut Jungkook dengan liar, menyapu gigi dan gusi juga membelit lidah Jungkook lihay.

"Nghh," Jungkook pasrah, memejamkan matanya walau air mata jelas mengalir dari sana. Sadar Jungkook yang tak melawan, Jin mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepas cengkraman kedua tangannya.

Tangan kiri Jin beralih mengusap kedua sudut mata Jungkook, menghapus air mata yang terlihat mengalir disana. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

"AKH!"

.

.

.

Jackson berdecak kesal saat Hyunsik dengan enteng menyuruhnya mengantar Mark yang mabuk berat ke apartement yang sengaja di beli oleh empat sekawan itu sebagai _base camp._ Bukan karena ia tak menyukainya, tapi siapa jamin dalam kondisi Mark yang seperti ini Jackson dapat menahan libidonya?

Belum lagi saat ia harus menggendong Mark hingga memasuki apartemen. Bibir Mark dengan tidak tahu diri mengecup-ngecup lehernya, sesekali menggumamkan betapa brengseknya ciuman Jackson. Mark mendesah saat Jackson membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, membenarkan letak bantal di kepalanya kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Aku ini manly, brengsek!" Mark menggerutu yang hanya di balas gumaman dari Jackson.

"Kau mempermalukanku."

Lagi-lagi Jackson bergumam. Ia mengambil bantal dan selimut yang ada di lemari berniat tidur di sofa panjang dan satu-satunya yang ada di kamar itu.

"Aku memikirkanmu terus menerus, bajingan. Bagaimana bisa aku ketagihan dengan ciumanmu? aku bahkan tidak pernah semabuk itu saat dengan Jinyoung."

Ucapan Mark membuat Jackson yang tengah berbaring di sofa tersenyum dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi wajahnya. Bukankah secara tidak langsung Mark menyatakan ketertarikan padanya?

"Jinyoung mungkin sedang membutuhkanku, temannya bilang Jaebum sering menyakitinya. Ah, si brengsek itu."

Jackson membatalkan niat untuk tidur di sofa. Ia beranjak membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Mark, menarik pinggang Mark untuk merapat ke arahnya yang dibalas pelukan yang lebih erat oleh Mark. Bibir Mark mendarat di lehernya untuk kembali mengecupi leher putih Jackson. Tidak membalas, Jackson justru mengusap punggung Mark dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau tidak mengenal Jaebum dengan baik."

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Beautiful Morning

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa , review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

Buat yang kemarin nanya Markson ukenya siapa, kayaknya terjawab di part ini. Buat Double B shipper yang dari kemarin nunggu, aku ikut sertain juga di chapter ini walau gak terlalu banyak hehehe :v

Dan aku seneng pake banget karena akhirnya ketemu temen Hoonsik shipper :3

.

.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

.

.

 **Seoul, 09 Dec 2015.**

 **06.00 KST**

 **Bobby**

Bobby terbangun di ruangan yang sudah sangat ia kenali dengan seorang _yeoja_ memeluknya erat. Sedikit meringis sambil memegangi kepanya yang terasa pusing, Bobby menyingkirkan lengan sang _yeoja_ dengan sedikit kasar. Bobby meliriknya sejenak, kemudian mendesah keras saat sadar _yeoja_ di sampingnya sudah segar.

"Pulanglah, aku akan sekolah."

Sang _yeoja_ mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya, jarinya yang lentik ia mainkan di sekitar dada Bobby, "Kau tidak ingin lagi? morning sex bagus untuk mengawali hari."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Kepalaku terlalu pening." Jawabnya. Tanpa peduli dengan reaksi teman kencannya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

Suara bising dari dapur membuat Bobby yang baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya tersenyum senang. Dengan semangat ia melangkah kaki menuju dapur yang sudah diisi _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya dengan seragam sekolah yang berbeda dari seragam Bobby.

Hanbin. Seorang rapper _underground_ Korea yang membuat Bobby akhir-akhir ini rajin mengunjungi acara-acara mereka, tengah memanggang roti bakar. Bobby kembali tersenyum, dengan sigap memeluknya dari belakang kemudian mengecup area wajah Hanbin yang dapat di gapai bibirnya.

"Pakai bajumu baru memelukku."

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini, Chagi?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Hanbin, Bobby membalik tubuh Hanbin agar menghadapnya. Di tangkupnya kedua pipi Hanbin hingga bibir merah _namja_ manis itu mengerucut. Kemudian ia kecup berkali-kali dengan lembut sampai Hanbin memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Sejak wanita itu keluar dari sini." Ia kembali mengambil roti lain untuk memanggangnya, "cepat pakai baju lalu sarapan. Aku tidak ada waktu lagi."

Bobby mengangguk. Segera kembali ke kamar untuk memakai seragam sekolahnya. Efek terlalu merindukan Hanbin, ia sampai lupa keadaannya yang hanya di lilit dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

Lain Bobby, lain Hanbin. _Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang sepertinya siap keluar. Ia tak tahu mengapa masih sesakit ini saat melihat _yeoja_ atau _namja_ yang silih berganti di hari-hari kekasihnya, padahal seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, ia harusnya sudah kebal menghadapi kekasih yang memang terkenal mesum itu.

Sejujurnya ia sudah sangat lelah. Tidak jarang Hanbin mencoba untuk menyerah dan mengabaikan semua tentang Bobby, tapi hatinya menolak. Entah karena kakinya berjalan di luar kendali otaknya ke apartemen Bobby, tangannya yang dengan seenak jidat mengangkat panggilan Bobby, atau wajah brengsek Bobby yang tak tahu malu terus berada di pikirannya.

Hanbin tahu, sejauh manapun langkah yang di ambil Bobby, dengan siapa ia berjalan nantinya, Hanbin akan jadi tempat terakhirnya untuk berhenti. Katakan Hanbin terlalu percaya diri, namun itulah kennyataannya. Tapi tidak menjamin ia tahan banting dengan sikap Bobby yang seenak jidat menyuruhnya untuk menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik sampai mereka menikah sedangkan ia membawa teman kencan sesukanya.

Bukan berarti Hanbin tidak menanyakan kapan Bobby akan menyelesaikan petualangan ranjangnya, Hanbin sudah sering kali menanyakan dan di jawab dengan jawaban yang sama setiap saatnya, _Hingga menikah denganmu._

Dan satu lagi kenyataan yang membuat Hanbin membenci _namja_ dengan gigi kelinci itu. Bobby berhasil membuatnya menjadi _namja_ melankonis yang siap menangis kapanpun berita tentang kebrengsekan kekasihnya sampai di telinganya.

 _Kelinci sialan!_

.

.

.

 **Jin**

Jin membuka mata saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara isak tangis _namja_ di sebelahnya. Matanya mengedip berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya. Tidak ada raut terkejut yang berlebihan saat menemukan dirinya dan Jungkook tertidur bersama tanpa busana-karena Jin sadar betul apa yang di lakukannya semalam. Walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa Jungkook mampu membuatnya _Horny_ dalam sekejap.

Ia membalikkan tubuh Jungkook yang semula memunggunginya. Tangan panjangnya mengusap punggung Jungkook dengan lembut, bibirnya mencium lalu menjilat bekas air mata yang sangat kentara di wajah _namja_ manis itu. " _Uljima_."

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, _namja_ manis itu mulai membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jin, menangis melampiaskan seluruh emosinya disana tanpa sepatah katapun. Hanya isakkan yang menggema di ruangan itu hingga Jungkook lelah dengan sendirinya.

" _Mianhae,_ " ucap Jin lalu mengecup kepala Jungkook berkali-kali.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. Dalam pikirannya, ia mengerti inilah konsekuensi dalam pekerjaannya. Seharusnya ia beruntung Jin yang menggagahinya semalam, bukan _ahjussi_ mesum yang biasa ia layani. Tapi jujur ia malu. Harus taruh di mana wajahnya jika bertemu Jin? Walaupun sekolah mereka bukan sekolah yang kecil, tapi selalu ada moment di mana Jungkook melihat _sunbae_ -nya ini.

"Ayo mandi, kita berangkat bersama."

Jungkook ingin menyahut andai saja tenggorokannya tidak terasa tercekat karena Jin yang membopong tubuh polosnya menuju kamar mandi. Entah mengapa sesuatu menggelitik hatinya, membawanya kembali membenamkan wajah di leher Jin.

.

" _S-Sunbae?_ " ucap Jungkook yang akhirnya membuka suara. Suara lembut Jungkook di padu dengan serak karena ulahnya semalam terdengar sangat… mempesona? Jin bahkan sempat terpana beberapa saat.

"Panggil aku _hyung_."

"A-ah, _nde,_ hm… dari mana kau mendapat seragam, tas dan bukuku, _hyung_?"

"Aku Kim Seok Jin."

Jungkook hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. "Aku juga Jeon Jungkook." Dan Jungkook tidak tahu kenapa Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **Jackson**

Jackson memutuskan untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_ tempat tidur setelah mandi. Memandang wajah Mark yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan, meskipun agak miris dengan kenyataan bahwa hanya dirinya yang menyimpan ini, Mark bahkan tak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Suara lenguhan menyudahi aksinya. Ia beralih menatap jendela yang membiaskan cahaya pagi cukup menyengat. Mendesah saat tiba-tiba Mark lari ke kamar mandi diiringi suara muntahan. Tak ambil pusing, Jackson mengambil _handphone_ -nya, menerima pesan Hyunsik yang bersedia mengantarkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen.

"Kau… Jackson?" tanya Mark setelah kembali dari kamar mandi. Memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah bersandar pada _headboard_ tempat tidur.

"Ya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, kenapa aku harus bertanya padamu, bodoh. Kemana pakaian culunmu?"

"Mandi dan bersiap. Aku siapkan sarapan."

Mark berdecak saat Jackson sudah menghilang dari pandangangannya. Dia sempat menyesal sudah menduga Jackson adalah orang yang hangat sebelumnya. _Namja_ itu bahkan tidak tahu cara menjawab pertanyaan.

.

"Nasi goreng Beijing? Bukankah kau dari Amerika?" ujar Mark setelah menelan satu sendok penuh nasi goreng.

"Aku asli Hongkong."

Mark menghentikan gerakan tangannya, "Pantas wajahmu Asia sekali. Aku juga pernah tinggal di Hongkong walau tidak lama."

Jackson tersenyum kecut. Kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa niat merespon ucapan Mark sama sekali hingga sarapan mereka di penuhi keheningan.

Mark memperhatikan Jackson yang tengah membereskan piring-piring untuk di cuci. Sudah ia duga, Jackson _namja_ yang tampan, jauh berbeda dengan di sekolah. Tubuhnya sedikit berbentuk dipadu kaos putih polos dan celana panjang. Belum lagi matanya yang tajam dan bibirnya yang...

… _Lupakan._

Mark tidak mau mengingatnya. Sayangnya, otak dan hatinya tidak sejalan. Tanpa sadar Mark mendekat dirinya pada tubuh Jackson, memeluknya dari belakang lalu mulai mengecup rahang _namja_ tampan itu.

Merambat ke pipi, sudut bibir, dan berakhir di bibir Jackson. Mengecupnya berkali-kali dengan lembut kemudian terjadi aksi saling memangut satu sama lain.

Jackson mencuci tangannya saat pangutan keduanya terlepas kemudian mengambil tengkuk Mark hingga jarak bibir mereka kurang dari 5 centi. "Kita taruhan."

"Apa?"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti 5 permintaan yang menang." Mark mengangguk dengan cepat, mempertemukan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir sang lawan untuk kembali bertautan lebih panas.

Suara kecipak terdengar jelas saat lidah mereka mulai bertarung memperebutkan posisi pemenang. Mark tentu saja tidak mau kalah lagi, sedangkan Jackson tidak mudah untuk di kalahkan. Tangan Jackson yang satunya mengusap punggung Mark dengan gerakkan memutar yang entah mengapa membuat Mark semakin bergairah.

Lidah mereka saling membelit satu sama lain sehingga bongkahan daging tak bertulang milik Jackson berhasil masuk untuk memperlancar aksinya.

"Nghh,"

Desahan Mark menentukan kemenangan Jackson yang tengah menginvasi isi mulutnya. Ia yakin Jackson tengah tersenyum meremehkan di tengah ciuman mereka. Ingin mendorong Jackson, namun tubuhnya seolah berkhianat. Mark semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan entah sejak kapan tangannya berada di perut _six pact_ Jackson, mengusap-usapnya dengan sedikit menekan.

Kaki Mark semakin tak bertenaga saat bibir Jackson kini mulai merambah lehernya. Menjilatnya hingga bunyi 'slurrp' terdengar jelas.

"Jackson ini perlengkapan-" ucapan Ilhoon terhenti saat menyadari dirinya menjadi pengganggu. "-mu. Ah, aku taruh disini saja." Cepat-cepat ia menaruh seragam dan antek-anteknya di meja makan kemudian berlari kecil menemui kekasihnya di ruang tengah.

"Urghhh," Jackson mengakhiri ciumannya di leher Mark dengan isapan kuat, menyisakan bekas merah keunguan yang kentara di kulit putihnya. Kembali ia mengecup bibir Mark dengan cepat.

" _Thanks_. Aku menang."

Mark memukul udara ketika Jackson pergi dengan senyuman merendahkan membawa setumpukan perlengkapan untuk sekolahnya. Emosinya berkali-kali lipat kala menyadari sesuatu di bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah terbangun.

Adik kecilnya _turn on_.

 _Good_ Jackson. Kau membuat pangeran Mark kalah telak.

.

.

.

 **Hyunsik**

" _Chagi._ " Ilhoon menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

"Hm?"

"Mereka berciuman."

"Kita juga sudah melakukannya tadi." jawabnya cuek. Tidak mengalihkan pandangn dari handphone kesayangannya.

"Aku membicarakan mereka!"

"Biarkan saja."

"Ini sangat hot. Apa mereka semalam juga melakukan seks?"

"Kita juga melakukannya."

"IM!" bentak Ilhoon. "Responmu selalu membuatku emosi."

"Karena itu kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku, kan?"

Dan Hyunsik hanya meringis saat bantal sofa mendarat di wajahnya dengan keras. Sementara Ilhoon—sang pelaku kini sudah beralih menatap Jackson malas. "Kenapa kau bergaya seperti itu lagi? aku bersumpah lebih baik melihat bulu kucingku basah kuyup di banding gaya rambut jadulmu di belah dua seperti itu."

"Sayang, kau tidak punya kucing."

"Diam, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Selesai dengan perdebatan kecil Ilhoon Hyunsik yang entah kenapa selalu ada setiap hari, juga menunggu Mark dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, _you know what I mean._ Mereka berempat mulai menuju apartemen Bobby yang memang paling dekat dengan sekolah.

Mark dan Jackson menggunakan mobil Ferrari merah milik Hyunsik, yang ia gunakan semalam untuk pergi ke _club_ dan mengantar Mark dengan Mark yang mengambil kendali, sedangkan sepasang kekasih menggunakan Lamborghini Veneno berwarna kuning yang Jackson yakini milik orangtua Ilhoon.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika keluarga Jung dan Choi senang mengoleksi mobil-mobil mewah. Jackson bahkan beberapa kali berdecak kagum saat Ilhoon dan Hanbin selalu membawa mobil yang berbeda saat jamuan makan keluarga.

Mereka menepikan mobil di sebuah apartemen mewah. Jackson bahkan sudah tidak bisa-dan tidak mau- menebak berapa tinggi bangunan itu. Ia hanya melihat dua orang _namja_ sudah menunggunya. Jackson melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

07.30 KST

Pantas. Satu setengah jam lagi sampai jam masuk sekolah, masih sangat lama mengingat jarak dari apartemen ke sekolah hanya kisaran 10 menit. Atau kurang?

Jackson berdecak malas saat mau tak mau ia ikut turun. Melihat mereka bertiga menyapa temannya yang sepertinya bingung karena kehadirannya.

"Kalian bersahabat?" tanya Jin. Suaranya mungkin terdengar terkejut, tapi ekspresinya tidak menunjukan demikian. Terlalu _flat_ bagi Jackson.

"Bahkan sebelum aku lahir." Jawab Ilhoon malas. Pandangannya beralih pada _namja_ di sebelah Jin yang sejak tadi menunduk. " _Nuguya?_ Tidak biasanya kau membawa tumpangan."

"J-Jeon Jungkook _imnida_."

"Ah, kau anak di sebelah kelasku, kan?"

"N-ne."

"Bilang pada _namja_ kecil ini, aku tidak semenakutkan itu." Ilhoon menghentakkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggal Bobby diiring sahabatnya yang lain.

"Tidak tahu diri, kau lebih kecil darinya." Jawab Jin, tangannya merengkuh pundak Jungkook untuk menenangkan.

Jin tahu, Jungkook pasti malu saat ini. Sejak awal Jungkook selalu menolak untuk pergi bersama Jin, _tak pantas_ , katanya. Tapi Jin mana peduli? Yang ia inginkan, itu yang mutlak terjadi. Tidak boleh ada yang melawannya. Ya mungkin beberapa kesepakatan bisa. Labil.

"Aku dan Jackson menunggu disini." ucap Hyunsik yang di balas acungan jempol Mark dan anggukkan Hyunsik. Ilhoon? Mana mau ia susah-susah membalas.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana malammu dan Mark?" Hyunsik memantik api untuk rokok yang sudah bertengger di mulutnya.

" _Nothing special._ " Jackson ikut melakukan yang Hyunsik lakukan. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok samping Hyunsik menghadap mobilnya.

"Setidaknya pagimu spesial, kan?"

"Sangat spesial jika saja kekasihmu tidak mengganggu."

Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum Hyunsik kembali melanjutkan "Jaebum akan pulang satu minggu lagi atau bahkan lebih cepat."

"Seriously, Im, ini bukan _marathon_. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin memaksanya jika ia tak menyukaiku. Tapi poin pentingnya," Jackson menghisap batang rokoknya, "ku rasa ia semakin tertarik padaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Jack? Mungkin dia mengingatmu."

"Sudah ku coba, tapi gagal. Aku tidak membekas untuknya, Im."

Hyunsik memijat keningnya frustasi. Sedang Jackson mengusap bahu sahabatnya pelan, ia mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang ia yakini tengah khawatir. Hyunsik hanya terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Jujur saja ia ingin mengatakan apa yang Mark utarakan semalam tentang Jaebum yang menyakiti Jinyoung, tapi Jackson tidak tega.

"Jika kau seperti ini, terlihat bahwa kau tidak percaya dengan cinta Jinyoung pada adikmu."

"Aku memang tidak mempercayainya sejak awal."

"Jaebum sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tahu." Ia menunduk sedih, "Aku harus berada di tengah adik dan sahabatku yang secara tidak langsung sedang berperang dingin."

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi yang aku tahu, kau sudah menempatkan dirimu dengan tepat."

Selanjutnya, entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka sudah bertautan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

TBC

Oh iya, kayaknya aku bakal Hiatus seminggu, aku lagi Ujian. Mungkin setelah itu aku baru post lagi hehehe: v


	5. Selamat malam, Dimsum

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **Words :** 2,2K

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa , review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

.

"Hanbin-ah~"

"Hanbinnie~"

"Bobby!"

Ilhoon terus berteriak saat kakinya baru saja menapaki ruang tamu Bobby. Terlalu malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri tempat itu, ia lebih memilih Hanbin dan Bobby yang terganggu dan segera menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah.

"Jungkook, aku seperti pernah mendengar namamu." Mark menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan kaki menyilang.

"Dia pernah menjuarai lomba _duet dance_ tahun lalu dengan Eunji." Sahut Ilhoon. Matanya masih terus memperhatikan teman sebayanya yang setia menundukkan kepala. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak menyeramkan."

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Jin. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit berpeluh dengan menggigit bibir merahnya "H-hyung, aku ingin buang air kecil."

"Tampangmu seperti orang yang ingin di setubuhi saja. Ayo aku antar." Ilhoon menarik Jungkook dengan cepat, meninggalkan dua sahabat yang tertawa kecil. Tidak lama, karena pandangan Jin kini beralih pada Mark. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum sinisnya sebelum membuka percakapan.

"Jadi… bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si anak baru?"

"Biasa saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau semalam tidur dengannya?"

"Y-ya, hanya tidur biasa.."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau itu kenapa!"

Jin menunjuk lehernya sendiri sekedar untuk menyadarkan Mark apa yang terdapat di leher putih mulusnya. Tak dapat menahan tawanya kala Mark terlihat panik mencari _smartphone_ putihnya untuk berkaca.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan memiliki sahabat yang menjadi bottom."

"KALIAN SEMUA CEPATLAH!"

Mark bergegas keluar, menutup pintu apartemen dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang kencang masih di sertai tawa dari Jin. Bagaimana lagi, pemandangan Mark dengan tampang bodoh bercampur khawatir terlihat lucu. Belum lagi selama ini Mark tidak pernah menunjukkannya. Wajar bukan jika Jin menertawakan sahabatnya itu?

Mark menggerutu sepanjang jalan menuju tempat parkir, merutuki betapa kurang ajarnya si anak baru yang berani menciptakan cupang di lehernya dan betapa bodohnya ia tak menyadari bekas keunguan itu sejak tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap kedua orang yang sudah sangat ia kenal tengah berciuman. Meskipun ia tidak merasakannya, tapi ia tahu betul ciuman mereka begitu lembut. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak. Apa Jackson selalu mencium orang sesuka hati? Apa ciuman mereka bahkan tiak ada artinya bagi Jackson?

Mark menggeleng cepat. Sadar bahwa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Jackson. Salahkan saja hati dan otaknya yang seolah begitu familiar dengan kehadiran Jackson. Mark terus menatapi mereka tanpa mengalihkan pandangan hingga dehaman Hanbin menyadarkannya.

"WANG!" _Namja_ yang berstatus kekasih Bobby itu menerjang Jackson dengan penuh semangat setelah sebelumnya mengerjab beberapa kali melihat penampilan sahabatnya. Mendaratkan ciumannya berkali-kali di kedua pipi Jackson.

"Sudah, Binnie. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kekasihmu."

"Dia bahkan mencium wanita cantik di depanku berkali-kali."

" _Jinjja_?"

" _Ne._ " Hanbin mengecup bibir Jackson, kemudian beralih pada kekasihnya. "Aku ingin berangkat sekolah dengan Jackson."

"Tidak." Sahut Bobby cepat. Matanya menatap Jackson dengan pandangan sinis. Terlihat sekali ia tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka.

"Aku ingin naik mobil."

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya mobil?"

"Kau tidak pernah mau mengendarai mobil."

"Sekarang aku mau."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau tuan kelinci." Final. Jackson tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya ditarik oleh sang kekasih memasuki sebuah mobil.

Sementara yang lain entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari sana, bersiap di mobilnya masing-masing,-terkecuali Jin yang masih setia dengan motornya— Mark dan Jackson masih tetap pada posisi semula. "Jadi, kau atau aku yang menyetir?"

.

.

.

 **Bobby**

Bobby menarik kekasih tercintanya menuju mobil Mercedes Benz miliknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu _pede_ menggunakan mobil, mengingat mobilnya tidak sepadan-bahkan jauh di bawah mobil-mobil mewah milik Hanbin. Karena itulah ia selalu membawa motor. Toh motornya termasuk motor berkelas. Suasana hening mendominasi perjalanan mereka hingga Bobby membuka suaranya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Jackson?"

"Teman?" Jawab Hanbin agak ragu, "Teman sangat dekat, mungkin."

"Jangan terlalu dekat."

"Aku dan dia bersahabat sejak kami masih sama-sama belajar berjalan. Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku seperti itu."

"Aku berhak, aku kekasihmu."

"Oh ya, harusnya aku juga mengatakan itu setiap kau menghabiskan _one night stand-_ mu." ucapan sarkasme Hanbin membuat sang lawan bicara menepikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba –mulai emosi.

"Kita sudah pernah membahasnya."

"Apa? tentang kau yang memintaku agar tetap utuh sementara kau sendiri dengan brengseknya menebar benihmu pada orang lain?"

Bobby menatap _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan datar. Hanbin tahu itu adalah ekspresi marah kekasihnya. Ia memilih membuang muka, melihat pemandangan luar jendela lebih menarik untuk saat ini.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini."

 _Karena aku sudah lelah._

Sayang, kata-kata itu seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Hanbin tidak bisa mengatakan itu dengan gamblang. Tidak untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti saat _mood_ kekasihnya sedang bagus ia akan mengatakannya. Mungkin. Karena sampai sekarang, Hanbin belum berani mengutarakan isi hatinya. Percaya atau tidak ini adalah perdebatan serius pertama mereka.

"Aku mengantuk. Katakan padaku jika sudah sampai sekolahmu."

.

.

.

 **Hyunsik**

Bukan hal aneh lagi bila melihat Ilhoon berlagak seperti penguasa jalan raya. Ia sering menjadi bulan-bulanan kakak kembarnya saat sang kakak mendengar ia kembali mengemudi dengan kecepatan gila seperti kali ini. Hyunsik bahkan sudah beberapa kali menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi kecepatan. Namun sayang kekasihnya tak menggubris sama sekali.

"JUNG ILHOON!"

CKIIIT

Mobil terhenti tiba-tiba hanya beberapa meter dari sekolah mereka. Gerbang sekolah pun sudah dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas. Hyunsik menyandarkan punggungnya dengan keras pada jok mobil sambil menetralkan nafas.

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian menatap sang kekasih yang sejak tadi memang sudah memberikan pandangan mematikan padanya. "Kita bisa membicarakannya, Sayang."

"Aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu meski dengan Jackson sekalipun. Kau harusnya tahu, brengsek."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukannya?"

"Kau juga sering melakukan itu dengan Jackson, Hanbin, Ho-."

"Aku. Tidak. Suka. Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Im?"

" _Arra_ , maafkan aku." Hyunsik menangkup pipi kekasihnya, mencium kening dan bibir Ilhoon secara bergantian kemudian tersenyum kecil. Ilhoon sadar itu bukan senyuman Hyunsik yang biasa. Senyuman kali ini terkesan di paksakan.

Mengerti kekasihnya sedang tidak baik, Ilhoon akhirnya melunak. Pandangan matanya yang tadi tajam kini mulai menyendu menatap kekasihnya. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Seakan tidak puas, Ilhoon menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Siap kembali mengendarai mobil dengan tampang tak bersemangat. "Sembunyikan saja dariku. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu." Mobil pun berjalan dengan kecepatan normal.

"Setiap orang memiliki privasi, sayang."

"Katakan itu pada Jackson." Dan Hyunsik tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi sang _namjachingu_ yang merajuk.

.

.

.

 **Markson**

"Tidak berubah." Gumam Jackson. Iris beningnya memperhatikan mobil Ilhoon yang semakin jauh meninggalkan mobilnya. Kini ialah yang mengambil alih kemudi setelah Mark –katanya- tiba-tiba pusing dan ingin bersantai saja.

"Kau senang ya sahabatmu bertengkar?"

"Tidak juga."

"Kau sudah tahu Ilhoon posesif, tapi malah melakukan itu dengan Hyunsik."

"Aku ingin melakukan itu denganmu, tapi kau terlalu lama."

"Apa?"

"Apa?"

Mark berdecak keras. "Kau itu selain suka mencium orang ternyata juga suka mengabaikan pertanyaan ya?"

"Aku tersanjung kau memperhatikanku. Jadi, kapan kita berkencan?"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Aku yang mengajak, jadi aku yang tentukan."

"Oke, besok satu jam setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu."

Fakta baru Jackson di pikiran Mark; _tukang paksa._

"Dan satu lagi, Mark. Itu bukan perintah."

Mark tak habis pikir dengan _namja_ di sebelahnya ini. Ia tidak bisa membaca Jakson dengan baik dalam jangka waktu satu hari. Kadang Jackson bersikap dingin padanya, kadang menghangat. Kadang berkata cuek, kadang melembut. Kadang menyeringai, kadang tersenyum tulus. Tapi satu hal yang tidak berubah dan membuat Mark semakin tertarik padanya. Ketenangannya.

Ia seperti melihat Hyunsik dan Jin versi berbeda dalam diri Jackson. Hanya saja, Jackson terkesan lebih baik di matanya. Entah karena apa.

.

Jackson mengalihkan pandangan pada Mark saat mereka sudah tiba di lahan parkir sekolah. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, ia memberikan perintah pertama dalam taruhan mereka.

"Perintah pertama. Kau harus berangkat sekolah denganku setiap hari."

"Aku bukan wanita. Aku bisa berangkat sekolah sendiri, tidak usah kau jemput."

" .tah." tagasnya. Nyali Mark ciut seketika, "Lagipula kau yang menjemputku. Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu." Mark membulatkan matanya, tak sempat menolak karena Jackson kembali menyela. "Kedua, cium bibirku setiap kita berpisah."

"Apa?"

"Jangan berlagak tuli."

"Kaca ini tembus pandang, Jack!"

" _And than_?" Jackson mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memperhatikan Mark yang kini tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tersenyum kecil, ia merasa hatinya menghangat saat ini. Ia senang dapat melihat berbagai macam ekspresi _namja_ yang sudah lama ia sukai.

"Okay!" Mark mengecup bibir Jackson lalu segera membuka mobil sebelum akhinya tangan Jackson kembali menahannya, " _Fuck!_ Apa lagi?"

"Pulang bersamaku."

Dan suara pintu mobilah yang membalas perkataan Jackson.

.

.

.

 **Jungkook**

Jungkook terdiam di kelasnya saat jam istirahat sudah berbunyi. Entah mengapa kata-kata Ilhoon tadi pagi sukses merusak konsentrasinya. Walaupun ia senang karena _namja_ Jung itu bilang ia siap membantu Jungkook kapan saja, ia jadi merasa malu sendiri pernah menuduh Ilhoon _namja_ yang kejam.

 _Well,_ Ilhoon memang kejam. Ia tak segan-segan mem- _bully_ siapapun yang kedapatan menyukai kekasihnya. Mulai menguncinya di kamar mandi, melemparnya dengan bola, menceburkan ke kolam renang, hingga menenggelamkan wajah lawannya ke dalam closet.

Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah berani bertatapan langsung dengan Ilhoon walau kelas mereka bersebelahan. Ia hanya berani dengan Eunji, kakak kembar Ilhoon yang sifatnya jauh berbeda. Eunji termasuk anak yang ramah dan mudah bergaul meskipun sedikit galak. Entahlah, mungkin itu termasuk ciri khas keluarga Jung?

"Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook tersentak saat _namja_ yang ia lamunkan sejak tadi ada di hadapannya. Memperhatikan seisi kelas yang terlihat menintimidasinya seolah bertanya, _apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Jeon Jungkook._

Padahal Jungkook tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya tidur dengan Jin semalam, lalu melakukan -ugh. Jungkook tak mau membahasnya. Pasti semua orang iri. Ia saja tadi pagi harus menjawab pertanyaan banyak orang tentang _'bagaimana kau bisa di bonceng Jin?'_

"Ya! kau tidak menjawabku lagi, bocah!"

Jungkook membulatkan mata saat Ilhoon sudah duduk di kursi depannya. "M-Mian."

Ilhoon memutar bola matanya malas. Sudahlah, ia sudah lelah memaksa Jungkook agar tak takut padanya. "Ayo makan siang, aku lapar sekali."

"H-Hyunsik sunbae?"

"Siapa itu Hyunsik?" tanya Ilhoon balik. Tangannya mengapit lengan Jungkook untuk menuntunnya menuju kantin sekolah. "Andai Hanbin satu sekolah denganku. Aku tidak perlu mencari teman untuk makan."

Ilhoon berdecak sebal. "Ah!" dan Jungkook pasrah saat tanganya di tarik paksa menuju koridor para _sunbae_ mereka. Ia membulat saat tahu tujuannya adalah kelas _namja_ culun yang tadi sempat berciuman dengan Hyunsik.

Apa Ilhoon mau mengerjainya? Menamparnya? Manjambak? Mencakar? Jungkook menggedikkan bahunya ngeri. Ia tidak siap melihat kesadisan Ilhoon, lebih baik melihat _Tom &Jerry _pukul-pukulan. Iya, _Tom & Jerry _'kan, lucu.

"I-Ilhoon-ah, lebih,-"

"Wang, ayo makan." tangan Ilhoon yang satu lagi menarik _namja_ itu tanpa persetujuan.

"Kakiku masih berfungsi dengan benar, Jung. Lepas!"

Jungkook mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa ia sudah _negative thinking_ lagi pada Ilhoon? "Eh? Kau tidak marah dengannya? Tidak mau mengerjainya?"

Ilhoon menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuat kedua _namja_ di kanan dan kirinya ikut berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Dia berciuman dengan Hyunsik _sunbae_ kan? aku kira kau akan mengerjainya. Maaf aku sudah berpikiran buruk." Jungkook menunduk sedih.

Ilhoon dan Jackson saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Kau lucu ya, pantas Jin menyukaimu."

Dan Jungkook tak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya mendengar perkataan Ilhoon.

"Tapi jangan lupakan perkataanku tadi pagi."

.

.

.

Jackson, Ilhoon dan Jungkook duduk di meja pojok yang cukup jauh dari Hyunsik dan kawan-kawannya. Ilhoon bahkan jelas-jelas mengabaikan Hyunsik yang tersenyum padanya saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengabaikan Hyunsik." Jackson sadar ada yang tidak beres dari kedua sahabatnya membuka suara.

"Dia menyebalkan. Dia bercerita padamu tentang masalahnya, tapi padaku tidak."

"Kau tidak cocok dengan masalahnya."

"Aku ini kekasihnya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya, setidaknya ia harus memberitahuku. Iya kan, Kookie?" Jungkook yang sedang minum mengangguk cepat. Walaupun ia tidak mengerti karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas, tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Ilhoon marah.

"Pasti ada alasan."

"Mungkin karena emosimu yang suka meledak?" Jungkook terdiam saat dua pasang mata itu kini menatapnya. " _W-Waeyo_? A-ku salah bicara? Mian-"

"Kau benar." Jungkook tidak bisa tidak memeluk Ilhoon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jungkook menyesali perkataannya hingga membuat Ilhoon murung seketika. Harusnya ia tak mengatakan itu pada teman barunya ini.

.

.

.

 **Bobby**

Bel pulang sekolah menandakan bertemunya kembali mereka. Jackson dan Mark sudah pulang lebih dulu, sementara Hyunsik, Jin dan Bobby masih menunggu sambil mengobrol kecil hingga Ilhoon dan Jungkook datang. Hyunsik tersenyum pada sang kekasih sebelum akhirnya berpamitan pulang pada Bobby, Jin yang memberikan helm pada Jungkook lalu melambaikan tangannya pada sahabatnya. Sedang _namja_ kelinci itu mulai berjalan ke depan gerbang sekolah menunggu kekasihnya.

Satu lagi yang tidak ia sukai saat membawa mobil. Menunggu. Hanbin selalu memintanya agar tidak usah mengantarkan sampai sekolah. Ia akan membawa mobil sendiri setelah Bobby sampai sekolahnya. Berbeda saat mereka pergi dengan motor, Bobby mengantar-jemput kekasihnya diiring sahabatnya yang lain –walau tidak setiap hari Hanbin bersamanya.

Mereka tidak setiap hari bertemu. Hanbin memiliki jadwal yang super sibuk sebagai pelajar. Satu-satunya pewaris Choi yang masih sekolah ini harus mengikuti berbagai macam bimbingan belajar, dan waktu luangnya selalu ia isi dengan kegiatan dikomunitas _rapper_ -nya.

Bobby kesepian, tentu saja. Walau terkadang ia ikut menemani kekasihnya itu saat tampil, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri itu tidak cukup. Cara bersenang-senang mereka jauh berbeda. Bobby tak mau membawa Hanbin ke dunianya, dan ia tak cukup puas berada di dunia Hanbin. Mungkin itulah yang mengganjal di hubungan mereka hingga membuat kekasihnya marah tadi pagi.

 _Hah!_ Ia menarik nafas panjang mengingatnya. Andai ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Bibirnya menunjukkan senyum kecil kala melihat mobil miliknya mendekat dan berhenti di depannya. Seseorang keluar dari kursi kemudi lalu berpindah ke tempat berlawanan pertanda ia menginginkan Bobby mengemudi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan kembali mobilnya.

"Membosankan."

"Bisakah kau menginap di rumahku malam ini?"

Hanbin mendesah. Ia tahu keadaan hati Bobby sedang tidak baik saat ini, kekasihnya pasti akan meminta maaf. Dan tentu saja Hanbin tidak kuasa menolaknya.

.

.

.

 **Mark**

Jackson menepikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah dua lantai bergaya minimalis. Dengan warna _gold_ yang mendominasi dan dua pilar besar di bagian depan membuatnya terlihat lebih _elegant_. Jackson perkirakan halaman Mark mampu menampung 7 mobil.

"Besok kau yang harus menjemputku." ujar Jackson.

"Motorku masih ada di _club_."

"Aku tidak tanya."

"Ya!" Mark baru saja ingin memukul Jackson, sebelum akhirnya bibir _namja_ tampan itu sudah lebih dulu mendarat di bibirnya.

Segera keluar dari mobil setelah Jackson melepas ciumannya. Tanpa mengucap salam atau sekedar terima kasih, Mark berjalan membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan cepat. Namun ucapan Jackson sebelum pergi mampu membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Selamat malam, Dimsum."

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Jaebum is Back

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **Words :** 2,2K

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa , review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

Mian telattt, aku ngumpulin feel buat lanjut nih FF. Utang FF LINE aku juga belum tuntas dan lumayan banyak yg nagih U,U. Makasih yang udah review, fav sama follow ya ^^

* * *

 **My Handsome Nerd**

* * *

 **Double B**

Hanbin tak dapat menahan senyumnya kala kembali merasakan kehangatan kekasihnya. Bobby yang beberapa hari ini tidak di lihatnya karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk, kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Dengan lembut bibir dan hidungnya menempel di pipi Hanbin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya berpindah ke telinga, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang terasa menyenangkan.

" _Mianhae._ " Bisik Bobby pelan. Hanbin bergidik beberapa detik lalu akhirnya tersenyum. Membalik tubuh kecilnya untuk berhadapan, kemudian melingkarkan tangan di leher Bobby. Lagi-lagi ia goyah. Mungkin Hanbin memang di _setting_ untuk tidak bisa marah pada kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, _Mianhae,_ aku egois. Tapi terima kasih."

"Terima kasih?"

"Sudah mencintaiku. Terima kasih."

Hanbin sudah semakin nyaman, terlebih saat Bobby membaringkannya di kasur dengan tetap memeluknya. "Kau tahu? Mungkin tadi pagi aku berada di titik terjenuh menghadapimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi sekarang, seperti biasa kau kembali membuatku luluh." Hanbin tersenyum kecut. "Lalu hanya menunggu hitungan jam akan ada lagi yang datang menggantikanku di tempat ini. Apa akan terus seperti itu?"

Bobby tak menjawab. Tapi pelukannya jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam rambut hitam Hanbin dengan beberapa kali mengucap 'maaf'. Hanbin tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan Bobby jatuh sedalam ini ke dalam dunia seks. Kenapa kekasihnya ini seolah menjadi maniak di kegiatan itu.

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku jika menginginkannya."

"Aniya." potongnya cepat. "Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu." Bobby member jarak dalam pelukan mereka, mengusap pipi Hanbin lembut sebelum _namja_ yang lebih kecil itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Pada kenyataannya definisi berharga milikmu itu menyakitiku." ucapnya. Mengarahkan tangan Bobby untuk menyentuh sesuatu di antara selangkangannya. Hanbin menengguk ludahnya sebelum membalas mata Bobby yang lebih dulu menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mau aku melakukan ini?"

"Ah! Mphhh," Hanbin tak mampu menahan desahannya saat Bobby meremas miliknya dengan keras. Belum lagi bibir kekasihnya itu sudah membungkam bibirnya kasar. Hanbin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sangat tidak menyukai ini. Ia tidak suka Bobby bertindak kasar, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hanbin mendorong Bobby sekuat mungkin, menyebabkan kekasihnya itu hampir terjatuh dari tempat tidur mereka. "Hyung!"

"Apa? kau memintaku memperlakukanmu seperti aku memperlakukan mereka, kan? itu yang aku lakukan."

Selanjutnya, Hanbin hanya menatap kepergian Bobby tanpa berniat mencegah. Ia menyesali kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Baru kali ini Bobby memperlakukannya dengan kasar, padahal sebelumnya Bobby hampir tidak pernah marah dengannya.

" _Mianhae_ , _hyung_."

.

.

.

 **Markson**

Mark harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengambil motornya lalu menjemput Jackson. Seperti biasa, mereka berkumpul di apartement Bobby sebelum akhirnya berangkat bersama menuju sekolah. Berbeda dari hari kemarin yang kebanyakan menggunakan mobil, hari ini mereka kembali memakai motor masing-masing. Bobby sendiri sudah bersiap di depan gedung dengan tampang sangat masam. Mungkin karena tidak ada Hanbin di boncengannya?

Hanya Mark dan Jin yang membawa tumpangan, sedang Ilhoon yang semalam tidur bersama Hyunsik, lebih memilih menaiki mobilnya dibanding harus berboncengan dengan sang kekasih. Jujur saja Jackson juga tidak terlalu suka motor, apalagi ia harus menjadi yang di bonceng. Terbukti ia tidak menanggapi gerutuan Mark selama perjalanan.

Jackson berdecak saat hampir semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia cepat-cepat membuka helm agar dapat segera pergi, sebelum tangan Mark mengcekalnya, "Jack?"

Jackson bergumam malas.

"Tentang semalam."

"Bisa kita bahas nanti? Aku tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Kita sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak kemarin. Ini sudah sangat terlambat."

"Nanti. Aku malas."

"Baiklah." Mark mengecup bibir Jackson dengan cepat kemudian melenggang pergi bersama ketiga temannya yang sudah tertawa lebar. Menyisakan Jackson yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

Jackson melesat pergi ke kamar mandi setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Menemukan salah satu sahabat Hyunsik yang tengah mencuci tangannya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin westafel. Dari pandangannya, terlihat sekali pikirannya tengah terganggu. Jackson yang memang berniat mencuci muka berdiri di sampingnya kemudian menyalakan keran.

"Ada masalah dengan Hanbin?"

Ia mendengus kasar, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa menurutmu virgin sangat penting?"

Bobby mengerutkan keningnya, "kau tahu?"

"Aku lebih mengenalnya di bandingkan denganmu." Bobby melengos. Terlihat sekali ia tidak menyukai perkataan Jackson. "Dia banyak bercerita tentangmu. Kau bajingan brengsek." Baru saja Bobby hendak menarik kerah Jackson, _namja_ itu kembali melanjutkan "yang mencuri hatinya."

"Jadi, jaga Hanbin baik-baik."

.

Mark sudah rapi dengan setelan kemeja biru dan jaket hitam dipadu celana levis panjang. Tidak membuat Mark menunggu lama di depan rumahnya, Jackson sudah datang dengan membawa mobil Ferrari yang Mark tahu hak milik Ilhoon. Beruntung bagi Jackson karena kekasih Hyunsik itu menginap kembali di rumah keluarga Im, sehingga ia dapat meminjam mobilnya. Toh Ilhoon dan keluarganya tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu.

"Kau meminjam mobil Ilhoon?" tanya Mark sambil memakai self belt-nya. Matanya terpaku pada Jackson yang mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di rumah Hyunsik. Aku dan Hyunsik sudah bersahabat sejak sekolah dasar."

"Kerabat."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kau lebih suka makanan China atau Western?"

Mark bedecak, "China. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Yang mana?"

"Sejak kapan kau, Hyunsik dan Ilhoon kenal?"

"Sejak Hyunsik resmi menjadi anak keluarga Im."

"Maksudmu? Sejak Hyunsik lahir?"

"Tidak." Jackson tersenyum masam, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenal sahabatmu dengan baik ya?"

"Apa? maksudnya, Hyunsik?"

"Ya. Hyunsik dan Jaebum anak angkat."

Mark terpaku beberapa saat. Setelahnya, ia lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan pada jalan di depannya. Kenyataan yang baru ia dengar seolah menghantamnya tepat di ulu hati. Kenapa Hyunsik merahasiakan ini darinya? Bukankah mereka sahabat? apa Hyunsik belum terlalu mempercayainya? Tapi jujur saja Mark merasa gagal menjadi sahabat.

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak nafsu makan."

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat sepi."

"Kita ke apartemenku."

.

.

.

 **JinKook**

"Hyung tidak ingin masuk lebih dulu?"

"Tidak."

"Besok menjemputku?"

"Ya."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan."

"Hm. Ingat pesanku. Jangan pernah kembali ke tempat itu."

"Kau mengatakannya berulang-ulang, hyung. Aku mengerti." Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua ibu jarinya. Jin mengangguk kecil, mencium kening Jungkook kemudian mulai memakai helm-nya. Kembali menyalakan motor dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan kecepatan yang membuat Jungkook meringis. Ia akan menelpon Jin setelah beberapa menit untuk menanyakan apa Jin selamat sampai rumahnya.

Hubungannya semakin baik dengan salah satu _flower boy_ di kampusnya itu. Meskipun terbilang singkat, tapi Jungkook yakin bahwa Jin memperlakukannya dengan tulus. Ditambah Ilhoon yang berulang kali mengatakan Jin menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook dan Ilhoon sekarang sudah lumayan akrab, bahkan Ilhoon sudah mengajak ia menginap di rumahnya bersama Hanbin jika Hanbin memiliki waktu luang.

Sebenarnya Jungkook bingung tentang kelanjutan sekolahnya jika ia menuruti perkataan Jin untuk tidak lagi mendatangi tempat itu. Biaya sekolahnya jauh dari kata murah dan uang yang dikirim dari _appa_ -nya tidak lagi mencukupi. Ia tidak tega mengatakan bahwa iuran sekolah bertambah mahal dan meminta tambahan uang pada orangtua-nya mengingat kondisi keuangan mereka yang sedang terpuruk.

"Mungkin nanti aku ke sana."

.

.

.

 **Markson**

Mark melenggang masuk ke dalam apartemen sederhana milik Jackson. Di perjalanan, Jackson mengatakan ia sempat membeli apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri selama di Korea. Namun dilarang keras oleh orangtua Jackson, terlebih ibunya. Jadilah apartemen ini tidak berpenghuni. Lagipula tempatnya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Kau mau vodka, wine atau tequila?"

"Kau memilikinya?"

"Ya. aku juga sempat membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Mungkin masih segar dalam kulkas."

"Sangat di sayangkan tempat ini menganggur. Aku ingin vodka saja."

Jackson tersenyum kecil, "Ibu memang pengancam terhebat." Setelahnya ia meninggalkan Mark yang masih setia melihat-lihat isi apartemen itu. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya ruang santai kecil di lengkapi sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu menghadap TV 29inc yang hanya dihalangi meja persegi berwarna hitam, ornament-ornament cantik yang Mark yakini merupakan property tambahan dari penjual apartemen, dan beberapa lukisan.

Mark mendudukan dirinya di sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya lalu menyalakan TV. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Jackson kembali dengan dua gelas dan satu botol _vodka_. Duduk di sampingnya kemudian menuangkan cairan bening itu ke dua gelas yang sudah bertengger di meja.

"Hyunsik tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku." ucapnya sendu lalu menghabiskan minuman dalam sekali tenggak.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu rahasia itu."

"Aku memang bukan sahabat yang baik."

"Miris sekali." Mark mengalihkan pandangan pada Jackson. Menunggu _namja_ Hongkong itu melanjutkan, "Hyunsik berkata seperti itu setahun yang lalu padaku."

"Masalahku dan Jaebum?"

"Ya." Lagi-lagi Jackson menjeda. "Hyunsik dan Jaebum adalah saudara kandung. Mereka di adopsi karena sama-sama bermarga Im oleh Dujun _Appa_ sejak kecil. Junhyung _eomma_ tidak seperti _umma_ -ku dan Ilhoon, dia _namja_ tulen." ujar Jackson disertai tawa kecil.

"Keluarga Hanbin?"

"Dia juga anak angkat."

Mark _melongo_ "Tapi mereka benar-benar harmonis."

"Ya, tidak ada yang menyangka. Karena itu Hyunsik menyayangi Jaebum lebih dari apapun, tapi Hyunsik sangat menghargai persahabatan kalian." Mendengarnya, Mark tertawa miris. Ia ingat betul bagaimana usaha Hyunsik untuk selalu menenangkannya saat ia teringat Jinyoung. Bagaimana Hyunsik selalu menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Mark setelah kejadian itu.

"Kau tahu segalanya."

"Dibandingkan yang lain, akulah yang paling dekat dengan mereka." Jackson menghela nafas sejenak, "Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih mencintai Jinyoung?"

"Mungkin."

"Bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Seperti aku bisa menolak saja."

"Ini permintaan, bukan perintah. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu soal ini."

Mark mengernyit, "Baiklah. Apa?"

"Jangan ganggu mereka. Meskipun Jinyoung mendatangimu lebih dulu, jangan pernah menanggapinya."

Mark kembali menuangkan _vodka_ dalam gelasnya, meminumnya sebelum menjawab permintaan Jackson, "kau berlebihan."

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah katakan pada Hyunsik bahwa Jaebum menyakiti Jinyoung."

"Kenapa? Aku akan mengatakan pada Hyunsik saat aku memiliki bukti nanti."

"Dia tidak akan percaya padamu."

"Kau tau Hyunsik tidak percaya, tapi memintaku jangan mengatakannya?"

"Itu akan menambah beban Hyunsik dan Jaebum."

"Kau terlalu membela Jaebum."

Jackson menghela nafasnya keras, mencoba sabar menghadapi sikap Mark yang satu ini. Ia mengusap rambut Mark, mencium kening _namja_ itu lalu kembali berucap, "Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik."

Mark tidak tahu kenapa ia benar-benar tidak menyukai ini. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai pembahasan yang mengandung Jaebum sejak dulu. Karena itu tidak pernah ada yang berani menyinggung Jaebum atau Junior di hadapannya.

Jackson yang sadar perubahan _mood_ teman kencannya ini, menangkup pipi Mark kemudian mulai mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumat benda kenyal itu pelan namun dalam. Berbeda dari ciuman Jackson sebelum-sebelumnya, Mark seakan dapat merasakan ketulusan Jackson lewat tautan mereka kali ini. Tidak ingin menolak, ia membiarkan Jackson sesuka hati memainkan bibirnya, dan menginvasi seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Nghh," Mark mendesah, membangkitkan gairah Jackson untuk melakukan hal yang lebih lagi. Ciuman lembut penuh perasaan berganti dengan ciuman kasar dan menuntut. Entah sejak kapan posisi Jackson sudah menindih tubuh Mark hingga tangannya dengan mudah meraba titik-titik sensitive _namja_ di bawahnya. Membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Mark lalu memainkan dua tonjolan yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Ahhh. Ahh, Jack. No! shh..." Desahan keras saat Jackson melepas tautan bibir mereka bertambah panjang ketika bibir itu kini berada di lehernya, menghisap beberapa bagian dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang sangat kentara.

Puas dengan leher Mark, bibirnya kini beralih pada _nipple_ yang sejak tadi ia kerjai. Menjilat, menggigit lalu menghisapnya secara bergantian. Belum lagi posisi Jackson yang menindih tubuh Mark hingga penis mereka bergesekkan membuat Mark mendesah tanpa henti.

" _J-Jack, Touch my dick_ ,"

Jackson mengangkat wajahnya, melihat _namja_ dibawahnya yang saat ini tengah merona parah dengan bibir yang tengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata mereka bertemu sebelum Jackson meletakkan kepalanya di samping kepala Mark, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Mark.

" _What do you want?_ " bisiknya seduktif kemudian menjilat telinga Mark.

"Shhh, _touch my dick, please_."

" _Like this?_ "

"A,AAH." Mark tidak dapat menahan desahannya saat Jackson meremas-remas kejantanannya yang masih di balut celana lengkap. Baru saja tangan Mark bergerak turun untuk melepas celananya, namun Jackson dengan cepat menepis. Ia membuka celana Mark beserta dalamannya hanya sebatas lutut dengan satu kali tarikan.

"Wow, _you're already hard here_."

"Cepat, brengsek!"

.

.

.

 **Hoonsik**

Hyunsik meraba meja sebelah kasurnya saat di suara dering terdengar dari handphone miliknya. Agak sedikit sulit karena terhalang sang kekasih yang beberapa malam ini tidur dengan memeluknya. Tanpa melihat layar, tangannya langsung menggeser untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Hm?" suara kekehan di seberang membuat Hyunsik mendesah malas. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menggangu kakakmu di pagi buta, eoh?" ucapnya serak khas orang bangun tidur. Ya, memang itu kenyataannya

 _Pekerjaanku pagi ini membangunkanmu tidur._

"Sejak kapan pekerjaanmu menjadi tidak penting begini?"

 _Sekedar mengingatkan, akulah yang dulu selalu membangunkanmu setiap pagi_

"Ya ya, baiklah. Ada apa?"

 _Aku pulang._

"Aku tahu, kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin."

 _Jinjja? Aku berada di depan kamarmu sekarang._

"Ye-Mwo?!" Hyunsik terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka pintu dengan cepat hingga memunculkan figure _dongsaeng_ yang selama satu tahun tidak ia temui tengah melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Melupakan keterkejutannya, Hyunsik balas tersenyum kemudian memeluk _namja_ yang memilliki mata yang sama dengannya itu dengan erat. "Kapan kau tiba?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukan.

"Kemarin. Saat aku mengatakan aku akan pulang sebenarnya aku sudah pulang ke rumahku."

"Rumah?"

"Ne. Kami memiliki rumah sendiri di sekarang."

"Kau benar akan tinggal di Korea?"

"Hm." Sahutnya mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak nyaman disana, hyung."

"Jinyoung?"

"Tentu saja denganku. Tapi sekarang dia sedang tidur di rumah. Mungkin kelelahan. Ia mencari rumah temannya semalaman di sekitar gangnam, tapi temannya tak ada di rumah."

Hyunsik tersenyum miris, namun tak menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Ia lebih memilih mendorong Jaebum dan mengatakan untuk menunggunya saja di meja makan. "Aku ingin membangunkan princess-mu, _hyung._ "

"Tidak. Pergi kau!"

" _Arra arra._ Tidak usah mendorongku."

Hyunsik kembali tersenyum miris saat Jaebum sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

Teman.

Teman katanya?

Hyunsik mendengus keras. Bagaimana jika Jaebum tahu yang di maksud Jinyoung teman adalah Mark? orang yang selama ini berusaha ia jauhkan dari kehidupannya. _Namja_ bermata sipit dengan abs sempurna itu mondar-mandir tidak jelas setelah masuk dalam kamarnya. Ia kembali mengambil handphone yang tadi sempat ia taruh sembarangan di kasur karena Jaebum, berniat untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Jack, kau bersama Mark?"

.

.

.

TBC.


	7. Be My Boyfriend

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **Words :** 2,193

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU, Typo.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa reviewnya, review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

.

" _Jangan terlalu lama, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Jungkook mengangguk cepat kemudian memasuki kamar mandi yang di beritahu Ilhoon. Tak ingin membuat namja itu marah karena menunggunya terlalu lama, Jungkook dengan segera menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi._

 _Ia menunduk dalam, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam Ilhoon padanya. "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Jin?"_

" _Se-semalam."_

" _Naikkan kepalamu. Aku sedang bicara."_

" _Mianhae…" jawabnya pelan, masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Ya!" Ilhoon berdecak keras. "Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar."_

" _Aku benar-benar baru mengenal Jin hyung semalam."_

" _Dimana?"_

" _Club."_

" _Untuk apa kau disana?"_

" _K-kerja."_

 _Ilhoon diam sejenak, seolah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kerja? Kerja apa?"_

" _A, aku… aku,"_

 _Melihat lawan bicaranya yang seolah terpojok, Ilhoon berdecak malas, "Sudahlah. Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu?"_

" _Y-ye, tapi aku tidak niat melakukannya, sungguh. Jin hyung yang memaksaku. Jadi aku-"_

" _Tidak apa, aku mengerti."_

" _Gomawo,"_

" _Kenapa kau bekerja di sana?"_

" _Masalah keluarga. Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, hyungku tidak membolehkan."_

" _Ah…" Ilhoon mengangguk kecil, "Sepertinya Jin menyukaimu. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, lebih baik mundur dari sekarang."_

" _W-wae? Kau tidak suka aku dengan Jin hyung?" Jungkook bertanya takut._

" _Bukan." Ilhoon menangkup pipi Jungkook. "Aku bahkan bisa menolongmu kapanpun kau mau. Tapi Jungkook," tangannya beralih mengusap pipi Jungkook yang lembut. "jangan pernah membuat Jin marah sekecil apapun itu."_

.

.

.

 **HoonSik**

Hyunsik kambali berbaring di samping Ilhoon setelah mematikan telepon, lalu memeluk kekasih tersayangnya yang masih tertidur. Memperhatikan wajah damai Ilhoon yang tidak pernah gagal menjadi _moodboster_ nya selama ini. Meskipun jutek, galak dan agak susah di kontrol, Ilhoon selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan umpatan-umpatan kasarnya.

Jangan tanya karena apa, karena Hyunsik sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa merasakan itu. " _Morning princess, saranghae._ " Ucapnya di sertai ciuman dibibir merah kebanggaannya dengan sangat lembut, seakan menyaratkan kecintaannya pada _namja_ kecil ini.

"Jadi kau sengaja mendekatkan Jackson dan Mark untuk menjauhi Mark dari Jinyoung?" tanya Ilhoon saat Hyunsik baru saja melepas ciumannya.

Meskipun sedikit terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. "Hai, _Chagiya._ "

"Tidak usah mengalihkan permbicaraan, Im."

"Aku hanya menyambut kekasihku seperti biasa, tidak boleh?"

"Im! katakan padaku! Bagaimana jika Mark tau dan marah padamu?"

"Siapa peduli jika Jackson memang benar-benar mencintai Mark?"

Ihoon mengangkat alisnya. Antara bingung dan tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan –yang lebih dekat dengan pernyataan- dari mulut Hyunsik. Ia mengusap pipi Hyunsik, kemudian balas mencium pucuk hidung kekasihnya. "Katakan padaku, aku janji akan membantumu. Kalaupun tidak bisa, aku janji tidak akan mengacaukannya."

.

.

.

 **Jark**

Mark terbangun di sebuah kamar, mengedarkan matanya menjelajahi isi ruangan yang ia yakin tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Baru saja hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, ia meringis merasakan seluruh badannya sakit bukan main.

Itu pertama kali bagi Mark menjadi bottom selama 18 tahun hidupnya. Walaupun membenci fakta baru ini, tapi tak dapat di pungkiri itu adalah seks paling _gila_ yang pernah ia lakukan bersama lelaki. Jackson memang tak bisa di anggap remeh soal seks.

Mark berdesah, memilih mengabaikan decitan pintu kamar mandi yang menampilkan Jackson dengan dua handuk yang melilit pinggang dan bertengger di lehernya "Kau sekolah?"

"Tidak."

" _Handphone_ -mu rusak, aku tak sengaja merendamnya di mesin cuci tadi."

Terlalu malas menanggapi Jackson, ia lebih memilih kembali bergelut dengan selimut tebal yang hangat, "Belikan aku yang baru."

"Baiklah."

"Belikan aku model terbaru yang paling paling mahal."

"Sudah?"

"Yang _limited edition_."

"Begitu saja?"

Mark berdecak gemas, "Aish! Sudahlah, aku bisa membelinya sendiri!"

Jackson terkekeh kecil, masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya memilih pakaian di satu-satunya lemari yang ada di sana. Ia keluar hanya dengan celana _levis_ pendek berwarna biru dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Mark. Mengusap rambut hitam Mark lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Mark melebarkan matanya panik sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Jackson dengan pelan. Jika salah sedikit pergerakkannya bisa membuat adik kecil Jackson bangun karena tak sengaja tersentuh. Bagaimanapun keadaannya masih _full naked_ dan ia tahu junior Jackson berada di belahan bokongnya. "Aku tidak tahu namja yang sering bergonta-ganti kekasih ternyata sangat sensitive." Bisik Jackson seduktif.

Slurp

"Berisik." Mark sekuat mungkin tidak mendesah saat lidah Jackson kini tengah bermain di telinganya, menjilat-jilat area itu hingga Mark bergidik geli. "Pergi sana. Kau bisa terlambat sekolah."

"Jika kau tidak sekolah, berarti aku tidak sekolah. Tidak ada yang menjemputku."

Slurp

"Jangan berlebihan."

Jackson kembali terkekeh kecil. " _Aniya, baby,_ "

Slurp

"Kenapa kau jadi menjijikan seperti ini?"

"Tidak masalah selama itu denganmu. Aku mau menagih permintaan ketiga dan empat sekaligus." Ujarnya, membalikkan tubuh Mark hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Menatap dua sinar bening itu tajam hingga sang _namja_ dalam pelukannya sedikit terusik.

"A-pa?"

"Ketiga, kau hanya boleh memanggilku Baby atau Mandu. Ke empat…" Jackson tersenyum melihat Mark lagi-lagi melebarkan matanya, "… _be my boyfriend._ "

" _In your dream._ a, aahhh. " Mark medesah saat tangan Jackson meremas pantatnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Mark otomatis memeluknya erat hingga junior mereka menempel.

Jackson sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Turuti atau aku akan memulainya lagi."

.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu Mark rutin mengantar jemput Jackson. Pasangan yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih itu semakin tak terpisah mengingat banyak waktu yang di habiskan di sekolah karena kini mereka telah menginjak tingkat akhir, terlebih Jackson selalu datang di tempat Mark berkumpul dengan para teman-temannya.

Karena itu juga ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Jackson, dengan panggilan sayangnya, dengan tingkah cueknya yang seringkali berubah menjengkelkan setiap mereka hanya berdua. Walaupun sekarang ia akui, Jackson lebih penurut dan lembut dari sebelumnya yang membuat Mark selalu luluh dan mengiyakan permintaan Jackson. Seperti saat ini. Ia menggunakan mobil ke sekolah karena Jackson bilang ia tak terlalu suka menaiki motor.

" _Morning, love._ " Sambut Jackson ketika baru saja memasuki mobil. Mengecup bibir Mark lalu menaruh tas di kursi belakang dan memakai _selfbelt_ -nya.

"Kau tidak berniat merubah penampilanmu?" tanya Mark sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

" _Wae?_ Biasanya juga kau tidak masalah."

"Memang tidak. Hanya saja cibiran orang-orang di sekolah kadang menjengkelkan."

"Apa ini? perhatian seorang kekasih?"

"Lupakan saja."

Jackson mengusap rambut Mark gemas. "Aku tidak apa selama tidak ada yang menggangguku, kecuali jika kau keberatan."

"Ya aku keberatan."

"Benarkah? Aku akan mengganti penampilanku besok."

Mark hanya mengangguk menyetujuinnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Mark menyinggung penampilan Jackson. Ia sering kali mendengar anak-anak mengejek Jackson tidak cocok bergaul dengan ia dan teman-temannya karena penampilan _norak_ yang menjadi _style_ Jackson sejak pertama datang ke sekolahnya.

Beruntunglah Ilhoon sering sekali bersamanya hingga orang-orang tidak berani untuk membully atau bahkan sekedar mengejek langsung di hadapannya.

Mark membunyikan klaksonnya saat melewati depan gedung apartemen Bobby, mengisyaratkan agar teman-temannya yang sudah menunggu di tepi jalan dengan motor masing-masing mengikuti dari belakang.

.

"Lusa kau ada acara?" tanya Mark saat selesai memarkirkan mobil.

"Tidak, kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?"

"Percaya diri sekali. Kita pernah batal makan malam, dan aku mau menagihnya."

Jackson tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Mark, " _Everything for you, babe_." Setelahnya ia turun dari mobil mendahului kekasih dan _rombongannya_.

.

Mungkin Jaebum harus berterimakasih pada Jackson, Hyunsik dan Ilhoon yang telah membantu mereka hingga sejauh ini. Bukan hal mudah mengalihkan Jinyoung yang secara tidak langsung ingin bertemu dengan Mark, namun karena Ilhoon yang memang sudah dekat dengan Jinyoung satu tahun belakangan –semenjak Jinyoung selalu hadir di pertemuan keluarga besar mereka- jadilah ia turut serta di rencana kekasihnya untuk menjauhkan mereka.

Tidak ia sangka dewi fortuna masih berpihak. Jinyoung dan Mark masih belum bertemu satu sama lain, apalagi _handphone_ Mark yang sengaja Jackson rendam di air, dan seenak hati mengganti semua nomor, id, dan email Mark di semua aplikasi chatting.

.

.

.

 **Double B**

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Hanbin tidak menginap atau bahkan sekedar bertemu kekasihnya sejak kejadian di apartemen Bobby dua minggu silam. Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus takut kekasihnya itu benar-benar tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Terlebih Bobby sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membolos les dan mengikuti motor Hyunsik dari belakang ke sebuah _club_ malam dimana kekasihnya juga ada di sana. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bersembunyi seperti ini, karena Hyunsik akan senang hati memilih menguncinya di kamar mandi dari pada membiarkannya ikut ke area kelam itu.

Sadar _club_ yang di jaga ketat dan ia tak mungkin masuk, Hanbin berlari kecil saat Hyunsik menghampiri Jackson dan Mark yang sudah tiba lebih dulu. Hanbin menggandeng Hyunsik tiba-tiba saat mereka baru saja akan memasuki gedung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyunsik dan Jackson hampir bersamaan.

"Bicara di dalam, kau tidak lihat di belakangmu banyak orang?" ia melenggang pergi saat mereasa para petugas paham ia salah satu bagian dari mereka.

"Hanbin, pulang sekarang atau aku akan menghubungi Seunghyun appa."

"Sekarang jadwal lesmu kan? ia akan marah jika tahu kau membolos."

Perkataan dengan volume keras dari Hyunsik dan Jackson seolah menjadi angin lalu baginya, ia malah memperhatikan seisi ruangan dengan detail hingga matanya menangkap sang kekasih tengah berciuman panas dengan wanita seksi di kursi pojok dan tangan yang sudah menggerayangi bagian-bagian vitalnya.

Baru saja kakinya akan melangkah ke tempat itu, Hyunsik sudah mencekal tangannya untuk menariknya keluar namun di tepis dengan kasar. "Diamlah!" bentaknya kemudian kembali melangkah menuju tempat itu diiringi tiga _namja_ yang lain.

Hanbin duduk di samping Bobby yang masih bercumbu dengan lawan jenisnya, belum menyadari keberadaan sang kekasih yang sudah menenggak entah apa itu minuman berwarna bening dengan aroma menyengat di atas meja dengan pelan. Ia bisa melihat orang-orang yang juga berada satu lingkupan dengan mereka seolah bertanya dengan keberadaannya. Tentu saja, mereka tidak pernah melihat Hanbin sebelumnya, sedang tiga orang yang datang bersamanya lebih memilih menutup mulut.

Tak ambil pusing, Hanbin mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi _club_ lalu tersenyum kecil kala melihat Ilhoon yang datang menuju mereka, menyapa beberapa pekerja dan pelanggan yang kebetulan mengenalnya kemudian memberi _high five_ kepada orang-orang sekitar Hanbin.

Hanbin melengos. Iri sekali dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini. Ilhoon seolah mengenal semua orang di sekitar Hyunsik, sementara ia bahkan belum pernah Bobby bawa apalagi diperkenalkan pada teman-teman Bobby yang lain.

"Ya! Hanbin-ah, kau ada di sini?" pekikan Ilhoon sontak membuat Bobby menyudahi aksinya. Mengikuti arah pandang Ilhoon dan menemukan sang kekasih tengah tersenyum kecil pada Ilhoon.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Hanbin diam. Lebih memilih menuangkan minuman yang tidak ia ketahui apa namanya kedalam gelas sebelum akhirnya direbut oleh Bobby untuk di tenggak habis.

"Aku bertanya padamu!" desisnya tajam.

"Bobby, selesaikan di kamar saja."

"Di kamar mandi juga tidak apa."

"Di sini lebih bagus."

" _Sex in public_? itu keren juga."

Hanbin tidak tahu siapa saja yang bicara, ia tidak mengenalnya. Tapi ia bisa lihat hampir semua yang mendengar celotehan itu tertawa, sementara sang kekasih berdecak malas. "Diam kalian!" Bobby menarik Hanbin menjauhi tempat itu menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

"Dimana Jin?" tanya Ilhoon yang sudah bersandar di bahu kekasihnya.

"Tadi aku dengar dia menemui pekerja disini." Jawab Rome, menempati posisi Bobby di sebelah wanita seksi yang sempat di abaikan beberapa saat.

"Pekerja?"

" _Ne, namja_ manis itu, siapa namanya? Dia sudah lama tidak kesini." Kali ini Amber yang menyahut.

"Jin datang bersamanya?"

"Tidak. _Namja_ itu datang sendiri, Jin datang setelahnya. Tapi aku merasa auranya buruk sekali."

Tentu saja Ilhoon terkejut, ia bangkit menarik tangan Hyunsik yang sejak tadi di genggamnya. "Hyung, ayo cari mereka."

"Tenanglah, Chagi¸ aku yakin semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Mana bisa aku tenang!"

.

.

.

 **JinKook**

Jungkook mendesah tak henti saat kedua junior yang terbenam di lubangnya menggenjotnya secara bergantian. Menghantam titik kenikmatannya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa peduli lubangnya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar membuktikan kasarnya pergerakkan mereka. Ia tak kuasa melawan, bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri pun seolah mati rasa.

" _So tight, baby,_ " dan desahan keras dari ketiganya menandakan selesainya permainan mereka. Satu persatu dari kedua orang itu mencabut kejantannya, membersihkan cairan putih yang sedikit bercampur merah bekas darah Jungkook dengan _tissue_ , lalu kembali memakai celana yang berserakan.

Pandangan dua orang itu kini berpaling pada satu _namja_ yang tengah duduk di pojok ruangan dengan posisi menghadap mereka tengah asik memainkan _game_ di handphone-nya seolah tak terusik sama sekali. "Kau juga pelanggannya?" tanya salah satu _namja_ itu.

"Dia kekasihku." Ucapan singkat Jin membuat dua orang tadi saling berpandangan. Oh tentu saja mereka mengenal Jin dengan baik, tidak ada yang boleh membuat _namja_ ini marah dengan menyentuh miliknya dan mereka tahu itu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, lagipula Jungkook sendiri yang datang pada mereka.

"Kalian akan keluar atau aku yang menendang kalian keluar?" kedua _namja_ itu keluar dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jin dan Jungkook yang masih menangis tengkurap di atas ranjang. _Namja_ tampan itu menaruh _handphone_ -nya di kusi kemudian melangkah mendekati Jungkook sambil membuka _belt_ celananya setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu.

Hanya sepersekian detik hingga suara cambukan diiringi jeritan Jungkook menggema di ruangan. Belum sempat membalik badannya, Jin sudah menjambak rambutnya kasar dengan sedikit mengumpat. "Dengar Jeon, aku paling tidak suka di bantah!" geramnya, kembali mendaratkan beberapa cambukan di punggung mulus itu tanpa peduli permohonan ampun Jungkook hingga suara dobrakan pintu menyudahi aksinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter depan mungkin pertemuan Jinyoung sama Mark dan climax-nya Double B. Sebenernya niat aku FF ini gak sampe 10 chapter, tapi gatau deh bisa apa nggak. :D

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, fav sama follow. Walau banyak juga yang follow dan fav tanpa review wkakak, tapi makasih ^^

Maaf juga lama lanjut. Maklum korban liburan (?)


	8. Jackson Kekasihku

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **Words :** 2,2K

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa , review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

.

" _Kau benar, anak kecil itu kembali lagi kesini." Jin yang baru saja memubuka pintu Club seketika terdiam mendengar suara itu._

" _Sudah ku duga, dia pasti menagih uang terakhirnya. Dimana dia sekarang?"_

" _Aku menyuruhnya menemui teman-temanmu."_

" _Baguslah." Ujar namja satunya kemudian melangkah memasuki club lebih dalam sampai akhirnya di cegah oleh Jin._

" _Dimana dia?" tanya Jin penuh intimidasi._

" _Dia?"_

" _Jungkook."_

" _Ah, kenapa? kau juga menginginkannya?"_

" _Jawab atau kubunuh kau!" desisnya tajam. Mulai menarik kerah lawan bicaranya hingga sang empunya menggagap._

" _K, kamar 17."_

.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah membuat Jin marah." Gerutu Ilhoon sambil mengolesi luka cambukan di punggung Jungkook dengan salep yang ia dapat di kamar Rome. Mengingat Rome adalah penganut BDSM akut, ia segera membawa Jungkook ke kamar salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Rome memilki banyak salep di lemarinya

"Shhh. Mi, mian hiks." Jungkook menunduk dalam. Ia tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Jungkook awalnya hanya berniat menemui Bos-nya, lalu pulang. Tapi sang ketua menyuruhnya agar masuk ke kamar yang terdapat dua _namja_ yang tidak ia kenal kemudian memaksanya melakukan hal itu. Jungkook bertambah _Shock_ saat Jin datang kemudian memerintahkan kedua _namja_ itu untuk terus melanjutkan aksinya sedangkan ia menonton dengan santai.

Ilhoon sedikit berdecak saat _handphone-_ nya berbunyi. Ia beranjak keluar kamar setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tanpa berpamitan lebih dulu pada Jungkook. Menemui kekasih dan para sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu di depan kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, ketus.

Hyunsik tersenyum kemudian merangkul kekasihnya. Memberi isyarat pada Jin agar memasuki kamar Rome. Tentu saja Ilhoon tak terima, ia menjambak sampai menggigit bahu dan tangan kekasihnya agar rangkulannya terlepas. Namun sayangnya Jin sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar lebih dulu.

"Ya! ya! ya! bagaimana jika Jin menyakiti Jungkook lagi?"

"Bunuh saja kekasihmu jika itu terjadi." sahut Jackson cuek lalu membawa Mark untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

Jin menggantikan posisi Ilhoon untuk mengolesi luka cambukan _namja_ kecil itu dengan salep tanpa sepatah katapun yang terlontar. Hatinya mencelos mendengar isakkan yang masih keluar dari bibir kesayangannya. Sesekali berganti ringisan saat Jin mengolesi di tempat yang merah sempurna.

Selesai mengolesi luka, Jin mencium kepala belakang Jungkook dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jungkook yang tersadar menangis lebih kencang, mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya, mengumpat dengan suara merdunya. Meski agak terkejut dengan Jungkook yang sudah berani mengumpatnya, namun Jin justru tersenyum kecil.

" _Sttt. Uljima, chagi… mianhae_." Jin membawa Jungkook dalam pelukannya dengan perlahan. Mencoba berhati-hati agar tidak menyakitinya kembali.

"Katakan padaku jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan pernah kembali kesini tanpaku. Maafkan aku."

.

Bobby membawa Hanbin menuju kamarnya. Membiarkan _namja_ yang lebih kecil darinya untuk berbaring di tempat tidur dengan _bedcover_ coklat polos. Maklum saja, Rome adalah pemilik gedung hingga ia dan beberapa temannya memiliki kamar pribadi di tempat ini.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring di samping kekasihnya. "Binnie,"

Hanbin bergumam.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku juga menyesal masuk ke sini." Ucapnya dengan pandangan fokus pada langit-langit kamar. "Seharusnya tidak perlu kesini. Membuatku semakin sakit saja."

" _Mianhae_."

"Enak sekali jadi Ilhoon, kemana-mana selalu menemani Hyunsik _hyung_ , selau bersama-sama. Tapi kenapa kita sulit sekali?"

" _Mianhae_."

"Hyunsik _hyung_ juga seti-mphh,"

Bobby menindih tubuh Hanbin, mencium setiap inci wajah kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dagu, hingga kembali naik dan berakhir di bibir tipisnya. Menyesap benda kenyal kesayangannya penuh perasaan seakan melampiaskan kerinduan pada kekasih yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia temui.

Bobby melepas tautan mereka, menyisakan benang saliva yang memebentang di kedua bibir mereka. Ia menatap intens kekasih di bawahnya, menampilkan wajah memerah Hanbin yang membuatnya menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan." Bobby melepas seluruh pakaian Hanbin hingga sang _namjachingu_ tak memakai sehelai benangpun. Kembali menatap kekasihnya yang kini semakin merah sempurna. Hanbin tak tinggal diam, balik melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Bobby. Jadilah mereka sama-sama _naked_.

.

Sudah dua jam sepasang _namja_ tampan itu bergelung dengan kenikmatan mereka, jangan tanya sudah berapa ronde dan berapa kali mereka sudah keluar, karena mereka sendiri tidak mengingatnya. Yang jelas mereka terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Agh! Agh! Agh! Agh! M-more agh!" Mark mendesah tanpa henti saat Jackson menumbuk titik prostatnya dengan keras dan cepat. Belum lagi satu tangan Jackson yang mengocok kejantanannya sedang tangan yang lain mengusap kepala Mark.

Mark tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya yang semula bertengger di puting Jackson kini beralih mengabil tangan Jackson di kepalanya kemudian mengemut ketiga jari Jackson dengan sensual. Sekedar untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya sekaligus menyamarkan dasahan erotisnya.

"Mmphh ckhhh ughh, J-jack! Jack! Ahhh." Dan desahan mereka terdengar hampir bersamaan. Jackson kembali menumpahkan cairannya di dalam Mark, sedangkan cairan kekasihnya membasahi tangan Jackson yang langsung kembali di tarik Mark untuk ia jilati. Membersihkan tangan sang kekasih dari cairannya sendiri.

Jackson tersenyum kecil. Beginilah mereka setiap melakukan kegiatan di atas kasur. Mark terlihat begitu menggairahkan dan tekesan _'nakal'_ yang membuat Jackson selalu ingin menggagahinya.

"Menungginglah, baby." dan menungginglah yang dilakukan Mark. Membiarkan lubangnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih itu di permainkan Jackson. "Sedikit tambahan _toys_ tidak masalah, kan?"

Namun belum sempat ia membalas, Jackson sudah memasukkan vibrator ukuran sedang ke lubangnya. Menampilkan pemandangan yang membuatnya menyeringai senang saat lubang Mark dengan rakus menelan _toys_ itu hingga menyisakan tali yang bersambungan dengan remote control.

Jackson berpindah tempat menuju kepala Mark. Memposisikan kesejatiannya yang belum mengeras sepenuhnya di depan mulut Mark yanag sudah menjulukan lidah menyambutnya. Menekan tempat keliarnya cairan dengan lidahnya, menyedot kepala penis itu kemudian di lumat seperti bayi yang memainkan dotnya.

"NGHH!" Mark mendesah keras saat Jackson secara tiba-tiba memasang getaran di vibrator dengan mode maksimal yang hampir melepas kulumannya pada penis Jackson. Namun Jackson dengan sigap menahan kepalanya hingga Mark merasakan pening bukan main.

"Nikmati saja, shhh ahhh, lebih cepat." Jackson menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan kepala Mark yang sudah mulai rileks. Ia mendesis keenakan saat lidah Mark kembali memanjakan kejantanannya disertai desahan-desahan yang tertahan.

"NGH, JACK!" Jackson merasa sensasi yang hebat saat kerongkongan Mark bergetar saat berbicara dan mendesah. Ia mencabut miliknya dari mulut sang kekasih saat sadar kekasihnya sudah kembali mengeluarkan sperma ke kasurnya.

"Haaah…" Memperhatikan wajah kekasihya yang mengatur nafas dengan wajah merah sempurna membuat Jackson kembali membanting _namja_ manis itu pada ranjang kemudian menindihnya untuk kesekikan kali.

"J, Jack?"

Jackson pura-pura tuli.

"Baby?"

Jacson menggumam.

"Aku lelah."

"Sekali lagi, aku belum keluar."

Dan selanjutnya hanya desahan-desahan yang mendominasi ruangan itu.

 **My Handsome Nerd**

Mark tidak ingat bagaimana ia sudah ada di koridor sekolah dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Jackson di belakang sahabatnya yang lain. Kali ini bukan Jackson yang memaksanya, tapi karena Mark yang _reflex_ menarik Jackson saat hampir semua mata tertuju pada kekasihnya itu. Mark tidak menyangkal jika ia cemburu, tapi ia juga tidak mengiyakan. Terlalu cepat rasanya.

Sesuai perjanjian, Jackson mengubah mode culunnya menjadi tampan bukan main. Tak heran jika banyak _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ yang melihatnya takjub. Rambut klimis belah duanya di ganti dengan potongan rambut mirip seperti Mark dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian keningnya. Bedanya, poni Jackson berada di kanan, sedangkan Mark di kiri.

"Aku jadi tidak bisa mendapat ciumanku." Bisik Jackson menghentikan langkahnya. Mark sudah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ingat seberapa banyak kau melakukannya semalam, brengsek. Kau juga menciumku saat di mobil, bangun tidur, dan di kamar mandi."

"Di kelas sepertinya bagus."

"Berhentilah, Jack."

"Aku akan menciummu ketika sampai kelas nanti."

Mark meniup poninya hingga pipinya menggembung lucu. "Berentilah, _baby_."

"Baiklah, _honey_."

Dan di sambut tawa renyah dari para sahabatnya. "Mark, kau benar-benar _bottom_ sejati sekarang."

"Kau menggemaskan, _hyung_." Ilhoon menyambung perkataan Jin diiringi anggukkan Jungkook. Mark yang tak tahan segera berjalan cepat dengan menarik Jackson menuju kelas mereka.

.

"Chagi, kau marah padaku?" Jackson ikut menjatuhkan wajahnya pada meja, tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang kini tengah melakukan hal yang sama sambil memejamkan matanya. Demi semua cintanya pada Mark, kekasihnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan jikaseperti itu.

"Nanti malam aku menjemputmu. Kita akan _dinner_ romantis." Ujar Jackson lagi, mengambil satu tangan Mark untuk dikecup. Mark tersenyum senang. Sudahkah ia bilang bahwa Jackson bisa sangat manis jika sedang ' _benar'_.

"Jangan terlambat." Gumam Mark.

"Ne. Bisakah aku mendapat ciumanku sekarang?"

"Ya! ku hajar kau, Wang!"

.

Jackson menepati janjinya untuk menjemput Mark tepat waktu. Satu jam setelah pulang sekolah, Jackson sudah berada di rumah Mark untuk membawa kekasihnya ke restorant yang Mark inginkan.

Mark meminta tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu strategis. Maklumlah, hubungan mereka bukan hubungan seperti yang lainnya yang hanya ada pria dan wanita. Bisa menjadi cemoohan jika tiba-tiba Jackson hilang kendali dan menciumnya sembarangan.

Selesai memesan, Mark ijin pamit ke kamar kecil. Sesekali matanya mengamati seisi ruangan yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia lihat. Sebenarnya tempat inilah yang menyimpan banyak kenangan antara Mark dan Jinyoung. Itu pula sebabnya kenapa Mark memilih tempat ini.

Tak mau membuat Jackson menunggu lama, ia kembali ke mejanya. Memperhatikan dari jauh kekasihnya tengah mengobrol asik dengan dua orang yang tidak dapat dilihatnya karena posisi mereka yang membelakangi Mark. Seketika perasaannya tak enak saat Jackson mendekatkan dirinya kepada salah satu _namja_ , dan hal yang tak ingin Mark lihat pun terjadi.

Jackson mencium _namja_ itu.

Mark sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya. Ingat bahwa sang kekasih memang sering melakukan itu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. harusnya ia tak boleh khawatir, kan? lagipula hubungannya dan Jackson bukan berawal dari cinta.

Ia menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum melanjutkan langkah menuju Jackson dan dua orang itu. "Baby, makanan belum datang?"

Dan 'sambutan' Mark membuat dua orang yang membelakanginya menoleh. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Mark mencerna wajah-wajah yang sangat tak asing baginya hingga kembali melangkah mendekati sang kekasih.

"Jinyoung." ucap Mark. Parau. Sementara Jackson terang-terangan menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya saat melihat ekspresi Jinyoung dan Mark, Jaebum lebih memilih membuang muka.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil walau terlihat sangat di paksakan. "J-jadi kalian berpacaran." Tanyanya gugup.

"Y-ya," Mark merutuki bibirnya sendiri saat nada gugup seoperti Jinyoung yang keluar. "Ya. Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Jackson menatap sinis, menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban Mark.

"Jackson kekasihku."

"Bi, di antara kita harus ada yang pergi. Aku tak suka suasana ini." Jaebum tahu itu perintah Jackson yang harus di penuhi. Lagipula ia jadi tak enak hati mengganggu kencan sahabatnya. Jaebum permisi kemudian menarik Jinyoung menjauhi mereka.

Jackson mengalihkan padangannya pada Mark yang kini tengah menunduk dalam entah karena apa. Karena Jackson yang tidak suka, atau karena Jinyoung yang kembali pergi?

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Kita pulang saja."

" _Mianhae_ … aku merusaknya lagi."

Jackson tak menanggapi. Hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk makanan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya kemudian beranjak pergi diiringi Mark di belakangnya.

.

Jackson dan Mark terjebak dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Jackson tak mengatakan sepatah katapun sedangkan Mark sudah lelah mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak kunjung mendapat respon. Terus seperti itu hingga Jackson menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah mewah Mark.

"Maaf."

"Aku bosan mendengarnya, turunlah."

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mark memberanikan diri menarik tengkuk Jackson untuk mengecup bibirnya, melirik sekilas untuk mengetahui reaksi Jackson, yang sayangnya tak sesuai harapan. Jackson kembali menjadi Jackson yang dulu. Dingin.

"Maaf, Selamat malam."

Mark tidak tahu perasaan apa sebenarnya ini. Sebagian hatinya yakin masih mencintai Jinyoung, namun sebagian lagi terasa berat melepas Jackson. Walaupun ia menerima Jackson karena terpaksa dan desakkan dari Hyunsik yang mengancam akan menyebar video onaninya pada satu sekolah, Mark tidak pernah menganggap hubungan mereka main-main. Jackson selalu ada di kepalanya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit memudarkan Jinyoung.

.

Mark tersenyum kecil menyambut Jackson yang memasuki mobilnya. Namun ia harus mendapat kekecewaan ketika Jackson tak lagi menciumnya seperti biasa. Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos seketika.

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan marahmu?"

"Jinyoung sedang ada di dalam sekarang. Kau tidak berniat mampir dan menemuinya?"

Kalau saja bukan tentang Jinyoung, Mark pasti sudah menjambak dan mengumpat serapah pada Jackson yang seolah mengejeknya dengan masalah yang membuat mereka di lingkupi keadaan _awkward_. Sungguh demi apapun, Mark tidak nyaman berada dalam situasi ini. Terlebih dengan Jackson.

Ia lebih memilih memilih menyalakan mobilnya, tidak berniat menyahut sindiran Jackson yang membuatnya _badmood_ dadakan. Namun, belum sempat melajukan mobil, Mark di sambut Jinyoung dan Hyunsik yang sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan Mata Mark masih sangat jeli untuk melihat beberapa luka sayatan di lengan Jinyoung dan perban di dahinya.

"Aku sudah bilang dia ada di dalam. Kau pernah bilang ingin menolongnya, kan?"

"Kau yang melakukan itu?"

Jackson berdecak kasar. "Menurutmu aku orang seperti itu?" sahutnya tajam. Tapi kali ini Mark tidak peduli, ia hanya memandang mobil yang membawa Jinyoung dan Hyunsik hingga menghilang di tikungan.

Jackson sendiri tak ambil pusing. _Namja_ berkebangsaan Hongkong itu mulai memasang _earphone_ tanpa niat menyadarkan Mark dari rasa penasarannya untuk segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menonton beberapa video lucu yang tak membuatnya tertawa sama sekali.

Selera humornya menurun drastis.

.

 **TBC**

Haiiiii mian lanjutnya lama bgt ya? Maafkan akuuuuuuu /.\ udah sibuk bgt. Megang laptop pun gatau harus nulis kayak gimana. /author abal/ peace :v di tunggu reviewnya /bow


	9. Where are you

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **Words :** 2,2K

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan jangan lupa , review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

 **My Handsome Nerd**

Suasana hening di dalam mobil hingga tiba di sekolah tidak dapat mereka hindarkan. Jackson agak mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang meminta Mark menjemput di kediaman keluarga Im padahal ia sendiri mengetahui Jinyoung masih di rumah.

Mark sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin bicara, tapi konsennya seolah terpecah antara Jackson dan Jinyoung. Deretan pertanyaan siap ia lontarkan jika saja tidak khawatir tentang respon kekasihnya.

Selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di area sekolah, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Mengunci semua pintu mobil dan mengabaikan kerutan di dahi Jackson seakan berkata _apa-apaan?_ Tapi Mark tak peduli, ia justru menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada jok mobil.

"Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Aku tak ingin menjawab apapun."

"Kau mau menyembunyikan kejahatan sahabatmu?"

"Kejahatan?" desis Jackson. "Kejahatan apa?"

Mark mendengus. "Ada apa dengan Jinyoung? Kenapa dia terluka? Kau tahu sesuatu, kan? Jaebum menyiksanya, kan?"

"Kau selalu menyalahkan Jaebum!" Jackson menaikkan satu oktaf nada bicaranya. Mark memicing tidak terima.

"Kau yang terlalu membelanya!"

"Harusnya kau tanya pada Jinyoung kenapa ia mau menikah dengan Jaebum di usia semuda itu. Tanya padanya kenapa dulu memaksakan hatinya pada Jaebum lalu meninggalkanmu, dan tanyakan kenapa dia belum mati atau setidaknya berbaring di rumah sakit padahal kau yakin Jaebum sering menyakitinya."

"Lalu apa maksud luka-lukanya? Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti dirinya sendiri!" Jika bukan karena Jackson benar-benar mencintai Mark, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Mark utuh saat ini. Satu hal yan paling tidak Jackson sukai adalah; tuduhan yang salah pada sahabatnya. Percaya atau tidak ia dan kakaknya –Howon- pernah hampir mematahkan tangan seseorang karena pernah meledek Ilhoon hingga sahabatnya menangis ketika Junior High School.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Kau benar-benar menyayanginya, ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah dengan Jaebum?"

Jackson menatapnya marah, penuh intimidasi dan emosi. "Jujur saja kau masih menyukainya, kan?"

"Ya. Lalu kenapa?"

Jackson menuyunggingkan senyum sinisnya. Senyum yang sudah lama tidak di perlihatkan semenjak mereka mulai berpacaran. "Baiklah. Kita berakhir sekarang. Kau puas?"

Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka untuk kembali dalam keheningan mobil. Meresapi pikiran dan emosi masing-masing yang menjadi _boomerang_ bagi hubungan mereka.

Mereka tersadar saat suara ketukan di pintu mobil. Terlihat Jin dengan tampang bosannya menunggu mereka menampakkan diri.

Hanya jeda satu detik dari Mark membuka kunci dengan Jackson yang segera turun meninggalkan tanda tanya besar untuk Jin, terlebih Jackson justru pergi ke luar sekolah. "Ada apa?" tanya Jin sedikit khawatir.

"Dia marah padaku."

"Nenek beruban juga tahu." Jin mendengus kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Jinyoung."

.

Mark tak lagi fokus pada deretan angka yang menghiasai _blackboard_ sekolahnya. Selain karena mata pelajaran yang tidak pernah ia suka, matanya juga tidak henti memandang bangku sebelah yang kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Jackson, namun sayang _namja_ Hongkong itu tidak mengangkatnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa kosong. Kehadiran Jackson yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun sudah seperti tubuh kedua Mark. Dan satu bagian pergi, Mark merasa hilang. Tak dapat melakukan apa yang biasa dan seharusnya ia lakukan.

Ia menyesal dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Menyesal dengan emosinya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan saat di mobil. Menyesal dengan jawaban bodohnya. Menyesali semuanya. Meski ia sendiri menampiknya dengan fakta yang ia lihat barusan, Jackson seolah tak peduli pada Jinyoung.

"Jack, kau di mana?" gumamnya lirih.

.

Hyunsik berbaring di kamar yang belum pernah ia tempati sebelumnya. Padangannya seolah menerawang jauh ke depan, berusaha memudarkan ingatan-ingatan semalam. Tubuhnya miring ke samping sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya.

Hari ini ia berada di kediaman Jaebum dan Jinyoung, lebih memilih mendampingi adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit dari pada berada di sekolah.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan kepala seseorang melesak menyamankan posisi di dadanya. Tidak perlu membuka iris beningnya untuk mengetahui sang pelaku yang menggangu istirahatnya siang hari ini.

Tepat ketika Hyunsik membuka mata, sesuatu yang lembut menyapu indra pendengarannya. Semakin membuatnya tersenyum dan sukses membuat hatinya kembali menghangat.

" _Gidaehae jeulgyeo deutdeon geu mellodi,_

 _radio heulleonaol geu moksori,_

 _Naega hal su inneun geon norae gasappunijyo_

 _Himdeuredo gwaenchana gwanchana gwanchana."_

" _I believe in you~"_ Kalimat terakhir mereka nyanyikan bersama diiringi tawa tawa keduanya. Hyunsik semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Ilhoon, mengecup kepala kesayangannya berkali-kali sambil terus melafalkan kata _terima kasih_.

"Jika ada kata lebih dari aku cinta padamu, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Ada!"

"Apa?"

"Aku cinta sekali pada _hyung_." Ilhoon mendaratkan bibirnya di dada Hyunsik yang masih terbalut kaos putih polos. "Jangan sedih lagi, ya? ada aku."

Lagi-lagi Hyunsik tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Betapa beruntung ia memiliki Ilhoon, betapa berpengaruhnya kehadiran si _namja_ mungil dengan keadaan hatinya. "Ya, ada kau. Hanya ada Jung Ilhoon di hatiku, dan selalu setia di sampingku."

" _Appa_ hari ini pulang." Ucap Ilhoon dengan pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar baik oleh Hyunsik.

"Lalu, kenapa anak bungsunya masih di sini?"

"Aku ingin pulang bersama _hyung_."

" _Mianhae chagi,_ aku tidak bisa."

" _Arra arra._ Itu kenapa aku masih di sini. Aku mau menemani _hyung_ saja. Tapi,-" Ia menguap lebar, kemudian mendongak. Matanya tepat menatap kedua mata kecil Hyunsik, "Aku megantuk, jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum aku bangun."

"Aku disini."

.

" _Aku di marahi appa karena membolos les semalam dan membolos sekolah hari ini! kau harus tanggung jawab! Cepat nikahi aku!"_

Bobby tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan kekasihnya di seberang line telepon. Membayangkan wajah marah Hanbin yang tak membuatnya takut sama sekali. Dalam kasus mereka, Hanbin yang mendiamkannya lebih menyeramkan di banding Hanbin yang marah dengan berteriak seperti _Appa Choi -appa_ Hanbin.

"Siapa yang terus menginginkan itu, hm?"

" _Kau harusnya pelan-pelan, bodoh!"_

" _Vanilla sex_ tidak ada dalam kamusku, baby. Karena itu aku menahannya untukmu. Kau yang memancingku, ingat?"

" _Berisik. Sekarang jam belajar, kenapa kau bisa menelponku?"_

"Mark mengajakku dan Jin membolos, tapi dia sendiri mengabaikan kami." Bobby dapat mendengar tawa renyah sang kekasih yang seolah mengejeknya. Ia sedikit melirik sahabatnya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Binnie, kita sambung nanti. Love you~"

Tersenyum kecil saat Hanbin membalas kata cintanya sebelum memutus sambungan. Ia medekat pada dua sahabatnya yang salah satu di antaranya tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya antara kedua kakinya yang di tekuk hingga ke dada.

"Menangis saja, tidak usah malu." Ucap Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil membaca buku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? tolong siapapun yang baik hati jelaskan padaku." Bobby menempatkan diri duduk tepat di depan Mark.

Kini mereka bertiga tengah duduk di atap sekolah, mengabaikan celana yang pasti kotor karena tidak memakai alas.

"Dia putus dengan Jackson."

Bukan jawaban yang di berikan, Bobby justru membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Dan kau sesedih ini?" ia mengangkat kepala Mark, walau sia-sia. Mark tetap pada posisi semula. "Kenapa bisa putus?"

"Karena Jinyoung."

"Dia ada di Korea?"

"Hyunsik dan Ilhoon tidak sekolah karena menemani Jaebum yang sakit."

Mark tidak bisa tetap menundukkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat Jin. Menampilkan matanya yang sudah mulai memerah entah karena menangis, atau hampir menangis. "Sakit?"

"Iya." Jin tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Jadi… kau menyukai Jinyoung atau Mark?"

Lagi-lagi Mark tidak bisa menjawab dengan mudah. Hatinya seolah tidak bisa menentukan mana yang saat ini menjadi penghuninya. "Aku… tidak tahu."

"Aku pikir kau tidak serius dengan Jackson."

Mark lebih memilih mengabaikan dan kembali pada posisi semula. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Berusaha menghapus bayang-bayang pertengkaran antara ia dan Jackson tadi pagi di dalam mobil.

"Jack…"

Lirihan Mark sukses membuat Jin dan Bobby saling bertukar pandang sambil mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Pasalnya, hubungan Mark dan Jackson hanya baru beberapa minggu dan Mark sudah se-frustasi ini.

.

Mark tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Jinyoung sudah berada di depan gerbangnya. Melempar senyum agak terpaksa yang terasa familiar baginya, persis seperti senyum perpisahan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar."

"Masuk ke mobil."

Jinyoung patuh. Segera menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping kemudi, menyusul Mark yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Tidak biasanya _hyung_ naik mobil." Ujar Jinyoung sekedar basa-basi untuk membuka percakapan.

"Jackson tidak suka naik motor." Mark sempat melihat Jinyoung mengendurkan senyumnya sekejap, lalu kembali menarik kembali kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung benar-benar menyukai Jackson _hyung_?"

Mark terhenyak beberapa saat walau akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Jinyoung dengan lembut, kebiasaan yang sejak lama tidak ia lakukan. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Mark merindukannya. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku…" Jinyoung menghela nafasnya sejenak, "…ingin meyakinkan hatiku."

"Meyakinkan hati?"

"Perasaanku pada _hyung_ dan pada Jaebum _hyung._ "

Mark mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana?"

" _Molla._ Aku yakin aku sudah mencintai Jaebum _hyung_ , tapi melihatmu kemarin bersama dengan Jackson _hyung_ membuatku sakit. Aku yakin kalian baru mengenal belum lama ini, tapi kau terlihat menyukai Jackson _hyung_. Entah mengapa… sedikit sakit. Tapi juga senang." Ia menunduk sedih. "membingungkan, ya?"

"Ironis." Sahut Mark. Terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Jinyoung akibat jawabannya. "Aku pikir karena itu juga aku berakhir dengan Jackson hari ini."

Melihat tak ada tanggapan dari Jinyoung, Mark kembali melanjutkan. "Aku mencintai Jackson, tapi aku tidak tahu aku masih menyukaimu atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan Jaebum, terlebih saat melihat luka-lukamu. Jaebum yang melakukannya, kan?"

" _Ani!"_ Jinyoung menggeleng cepat. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar yang bergerilya di otak _namja_ tampan itu. "Aku menyakiti diriku sendiri."

"Mustahil. Aku mengenalmu, Jinyoung."

Jinyoung lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Terlihat sekali ia akan bicara panjang kali ini. "Jaebum _hyung_ mengidap _self injury_. Dia selalu menyakiti dirinya sendiri, termasuk semalam saat kita bertemu. Ia takut aku meninggalkannya, jadi dia..

… mencoba bunuh diri." Ada getar di kalimat terakhir yang terdengar jelas di telinga Mark. "Aku berusaha menghentikannya, tapi itu tidak mudah. Aku panik, ikut menyayat kulitku sendiri agar ia beralih padaku."

"Luka di keningmu?"

"Jaebum _hyung_ mendorongku saat aku mau menghentikannya."

"Tetap saja itu semua karena Jaebum."

Jinyoung menggeleng tak terima. "Ini karena aku." Tegasnya lagi. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengajak Jaebum _hyung_ untuk ke tempat itu, ia tidak akan melukai dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi… tujuanmu kesini hanya untuk menegaskan kau sudah mencintai Jaebum?"

"Aku tidak mau _hyung_ berharap padaku. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaebum _hyung._ " Mark menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku sedang hamil."

Lagi, hidup Mark hari ini penuh denga kejutan.

.

Jin dan Jungkook kini tengah berada di rumah yang di sewa Jungkook dan kakaknya yang kebetulan juga bersekolah di Seoul. Jungkook bercerita dulunya ia dan kakaknya menghuni apartemen mewah, namun ekonomi keluarganya yang menurun, membuat mereka memilih pindah ke tempat yang lebih sederhana.

Jin di sambut dengan hangat oleh Woonwo—kakak Jungkook—yang dengan tampang polos menyuruhnya menginap, membuat sang adik mendelik tak suka.

"Kenapa? Kalian sepasang kekasih, kan? lagipula ini sudah malam, Kukie, kasihan Jin pulang selarut ini. Padahal dia baru saja membelikanmu buku-buku." jelasnya berpura _innocent._ Jangan kira Woonwo tak tahu sejauh mana hubungan mereka, Woonwo tahu hanya dari cara Jungkook bercerita dan menjawab pertanyaannya tentang Jin, si kakak kelas idolanya.

Tapi sayang sekali Woonwo tak mengetahui emosi Jin. Tapi selama Jungkook tak masalah dengan itu, Woonwo tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Justru karena dia kekasihku." Jungkook merajuk. Entah sengaja atau tidak, nada bicaranya membuat Jin semakin ogah meninggalkannya.

"Yasudah aku akan pulang." Sahutnya dengan gaya cuek seperti biasa.

" _Hyuuung~_ jangan marah. Baiklah, ayo ke kamarku. Jja~"

Woonwo tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya bergelayut di lengan Jin sambil berusaha menariknya ke dalam kamar. Biasanya Jungkook hanya berani bersikap manja padanya dan orangtua mereka saja. Tapi kali ini mungkin akan bertambah satu orang lagi.

.

" _Hyung_ jangan macam-macam. Aku masih sakit."

"Ck. _Arrasso_." decaknya sambil memeluk Jungkook yang memunggunginya. "Aku tidak sebrengsek itu. Tenang saja."

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Ada masalah apa dengan Mark _hyung_ dan Jackson _hyung_? Mereka tidak pulang bersama."

"Masalah rumah tangga seperti kita kemarin."

"Mark _hyung_ tadi murung sekali."

Tak ada sahutan dari belakangnya, " _hyung_?" Jungkook membalik posisinya menghadap Jin. Menemukan sang kekasih yang sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. "Menyebalkan." Gerutu Jungkook, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jin untuk menyusul kegiatan kekasihnya.

.

Mark bangun pagi dengan keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. Jika bukan karena ia ingin bertemu Jackson yang sampai detik ini belum menghubunginya, mungkin Mark akan menuruti perintah sang _umma_ untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar.

Tapi sayangnya ia harus menelam kekecewaan karena Jackson tidak ada di tempat biasa ia menjemputnya. Biasanya Jackson akan menunggu di depan gerbang keluarga Im saat Mark menjemputnya, namun kali ini ia tidak menemukannya.

Ia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya, memasuki pekarangan rumah saat melihat Hyunsik mulai menyalakan motor besarnya. "Im!"

"Mark?" ia kembali mematikan mesin dan turun dari motor. "Ada apa?"

"Mana Jackson?"

"Jackson? Aku pikir dia bersamamu. Dia tidak pulang semalam. Kalian biasanya pulang bersama, kan?"

Mark otomatis memundurkan langkahnya, "Jangan menungguku, aku tidak sekolah hari ini." ia segera menaiki mobilnya menuju ke apartemen Jackson dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Mungkin mengalahkan Ilhoon dan kegilaannya jika menemukan jalan lenggang.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi Mark untuk tiba di apartemen yang saat ini sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Tidak peduli tatapan heran dari orang-orang karena seragamnya. Harusnya Mark saat ini berjalan ke sekolah, bukan apartemen.

Ia berlari kecil hingga tiba di depan pintu, menekan password yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Berdoa agar Jackson belum menggantinya.

Gotcha!

Mark menggeledah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar itu ke setiap sudutnya saat ia sudah berhasil masuk, meneriakkan nama sang empunya beberapa kali dengan keras, namun sayang ia tidak menemukan seorangpun disana.

Mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kapalanya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi saat ini. Mark merasa kesadarannya menipis perlahan karena pening.

Ia memejamkan mata sebelum berucap dengan suara lirihnya, berdoa saat bangun Jackson sudah berada kembali di sampingnya atau bahkan sekedar menelponnya. "Jack...

... _Where are you_?"

.

TBC


	10. Ending

**Title** : My Handsome Nerd

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, Drama

 **Cast** : Wang Jackson

Mark Yi En

Lim Hyunsik

Jung Ilhoon

And others

 **Pairing :** Markson/Jark, Hoonsik, Double B, JinKook

 **WARNING ! BOYS LOVE, MPREG, AU.** Bagi yang mau baca silahkan:-) jangan lupa reviewnya, ya, review kalian itu semangat saya ^^

 **My Handsome Nerd**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku sudah bilang, katakan kemanapun kau pergi dengan Jinyoung." Jackson protes saat baru saja memasuki kamar Jaebum. Jaebum memang memilih menginap di rumah keluarganya karena kondisi Jinyoung yang tengah mengandung, sedang Jaebum tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya._

 _Jaebum yang tengah membaca buku terusik, mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada sahabatnya itu lalu melempar senyum lemah. "Kenapa?"_

" _Setelah semua ini kau masih tanya kenapa? Aku berusaha agar Mark dan Jinyoung tidak bertemu namun kau menghancurkannya."_

" _Kau harus percaya pada kekasihmu, hyung."_

" _Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? kau percaya Jinyoung sudah mencintaimu dan melupakan Mark seutuhnya?"_

 _Hening beberapa saat melingkupi mereka. Sadar kata-katanya salah, Jackson mendekati Jaebum yang kini tengah memijat dahinya. Memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya seakan memberi kekuatan. "Mianhae…"_

 _Jackson tahu Jaebum tidak akan membalasnya, maka ia segera keluar dari kamar Jaebum menuju kamarnya untuk mulai memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, Hyunsik membangunkannya untuk berpamitan ke rumah sakit dengan membopong Jaebum yang bersimbah darah dengan luka sayatan di lengannya._

 _Untuk itu, pertama kalinya Jackson merasakan perasaan bersalah luar biasa._

.

"Tadi itu Mark _hyung_ , kan?" tanya Ilhoon saat Hyunsik sudah kembali menaiki motornya. Menyunggingkan sedikit senyum padanya sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Ada apa?" _namja_ kecil itu menendang-nendang ban motor Hyunsik hingga sang kekasih beralih sepenuhnya.

"Ia mencari Mark. Cepat naik, aku antar pulang lebih dulu."

"Kau tidak memberitahukannya, kan? Jackson sudah melarang kita!"

"Aku tidak memberitahukannya, sayang, cepat naik! Kita terlambat."

"Lalu kenapa Mark _hyung_ berlari?" jika yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Ilhoon, maaf saja, Hyunsik lebih memilih mengabaikan dan langsung pergi dengan motornya.

Sayangnya yang berdiri di depannya adalah sang kekasih, calon pendamping Hyunsik di masa depan, calon menantu dari orangtuanya, calon kakak ipar dari Jaebum, dan yang terpenting; calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

"Menurutku Mark akan mencari Jackson. Dia agak sedikit pucat tadi." Telinga Ilhoon yang masih berfungsi dengan baik menangkap nada lirih di kalimat terakhir kekasihnya.

"Mungkin ia akan pergi istirahat."

Hyunsik mengangguk lagi, kemudian menatap Ilhoon. "Jadi kau mau diam di tempat atau naik motor bersamaku?"

Ilhoon merengut tak suka. Ingat bahwa Ilhoon tak suka naik motor seperti Jackson? Ia masih merajuk agar kekasihnya mau menaiki mobil. Sedangkan Hyunsik lebih memilih naik motornya karena mereka terlambat bangun.

"Aku yang akan mengendarai mobil jika kau takut terlambat."

"Tidak!"

Di tengah rajukannya, ia melihat sepasang _namja_ tampan keluar dari rumah. Memandang heran pada mereka berdua yang masih berdebat, "Kenapa kalian belum berangkat?" tanya salah seorangnya.

" _Umma,_ aku tidak suka naik motor." Adu Ilhoon membuat Hyunsik mendesah kasar. Tak ingin mendengar ocehan sang umma yang saat ini sudah memandangnya tajam, ia segera memasukkan kembali motornya ke dalam garasi. Berniat mengganti dengan mobil yang berjejer rapi di pekarangan rumah.

Ilhoon dan _appa_ Im tertawa kecil melihat kepatuhan Hyunsik. _Namja_ sipit kesayangan Ilhoon ini tak pernah berani pada sang _umma_. " _Umma_ dan _appa_ mau mengunjungi Jaebum?"

"Hanya _umma_ , _namja_ menyebalkan di sampingku ini mana ada waktu." Sindirnya tajam. Sementara sasaran kemarahannya hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut _namja_ yang di sebut _umma_ tadi.

Sifat yang di turunkan pada Hyunsik dengan baik. Tenang dan berwibawa.

.

Bobby terbangun dan langsung mencari _handphone-_ nya, tangannya bergerak mencari satu kontak yang baru tadi malam ia hubungi. Tapi ia tak puas, tepatnya ia tak pernah puas mendengar suara Hanbin.

Ia tersenyum saat panggilannya di jawab oleh orang di seberang sana.

" _Morning, Princess._ Kau sekolah hari ini?"

 _"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin di marahi Appa lagi. Dan hyung, aku namja! Jangan panggil aku princess."_

Bobby tertawa kecil. Jangan heran dengan panggilan Hyung yang Hanbin gunakan untuknya. Anggap saja itu panggilan sayang dari Hanbin. "Kau _princess_ -ku, Binnie."

 _"Aku jijik mendengarnya. Cepat mandi, aku tahu kau masih di tempat tidur sekarang."_

Bobby mengangguk, meskipun tahu Hanbin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Nanti malam kau ada les?"

 _"Hm, wae?"_

"Aku akan ke _club._ Aku jemput di tempat les."

 _"Arra, jangan minum terlalu banyak. Jangan bermesraan dengan yang lain!"_

"Baiklah, noona Choi. _Nice day, love you_." Bobby mematikan panggilannya sebelum Hanbin protes. Segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap sekolah.

Sejak kejadian 'tidur bersama' mereka, Bobby mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ia tidak mau lagi tidur dengan sembarang orang, toh Hanbin sendiri yang senang hati menawarkan jasa tidur untuknya.

Bobby tersenyum setan.

Ah, ia tidak tahu akan seindah ini jadinya.

.

Dering ponsel yang terjadi terus menerus membangunkan Mark dari istirahatnya. Kepalanya masih di dera pusing, dan tubuhnya seolah semakin lemas. Matanya menyipit saat layar _handphone_ menyorot ke pupilnya. Terdapat 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Hyunsik, Bobby dan Jin serta lebih dari 30 pesan line.

Dengan susah payah ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ untuk membaca pesan-pesan itu. Mendesah malas saat lagi-lagi pengisi pesannya di dominasi ketiga sahabatnya, walaupun pada akhirnya ia membaca satu persatu.

 _Jin_

 _Dimana? 08.47_

 _Hyunsik bilang kau terlihat pucat, kau baik-baik saja? 09.55_

 _Katakan sesuatu! 10.30_

 _Bobby_

 _Piiip piiip. 08.44_

 _Ini line orang tampan. Balas Ya jika kau tidak ingin kontakmu terhapus. 08.54_

 _Sekali lagi, ini orang tampan. Balas Ya jika kau tidak ingin kontakmu terhapus. 09.01_

 _Ya! akan ku bantu carikan kekasih yang lebih tampan dari pemuda Hongkong itu. Kau mau yang mana? Uke seksi? Imut? Galak? Seme yang manly?atau yang cool sepertiku? 09.14_

Mark terkekeh kecil. Ia sedikit menyesal mengabaikan sahabat-sahabatnya sejak tadi.

 _Hyunsik_

 _Hai Mark, ini Jackson kekasihmu mumumu :* 08.24_

Mark mendelik, sedikit geli dan… lucu.

 _Kau tidak membalasku? Yasudah, kita selesai! 08.30_

 _Kau pasti sedang merenung karena aku memutuskanmu,kan? 08.44_

 _Aku merasakan air matamu. 08.47_

 _Tidak membalas juga? 08.53_

 _Baiklah, akan ku beritahu di mana Jackson 09.10_

 _Dia ada di… 09.11_

 _di… 09.11_

 _di… 09.11_

 _di… 09.12_

 _Hatimu :* 09.12_

Tolong siapapun jangan salahkan Mark jika ia akan menelan Hyunsik hidup-hidup setelah ini.

Mark men- _scroll_ _line_ -nya mencari pesan dari seseorang yang ingin ia lihat, namun sayangnya tak ada satupun pesan Jackson yang masuk ke akun linya-nya.

Ia mendesah malas saat perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Segera beranjak keluar apartemen untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya sebelum sakitnya semakin menjadi.

.

Bukan mau Mark mengangkut Jinyoung dalam mobilnya seperti ini. mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah restoran kecil pinggir jalan dan Jinyoung dengan tampang polos mengatakan Jackson ada di rumahnya, menemani Jaebum yang sedang sakit sejak kemarin.

Ia merutuki Hyunsik sepanjang jalan karena membohonginya, walaupun ia tahu Jackson yang memintanya –ini juga informasi Jinyoung—tapi tetap saja Mark kecewa. Suasana mobil tak pernah sepi dengan celotehan Jinyoung tentang bagaimana ia mulai menyukai Jaebum, hingga pertemuan mereka kemarin malam. Entah apa saja yang di katakan Jinyoung, Mark tidak terlalu peduli. Selain karena ia ingin cepat bertemu Jackson, kepalanya terlalu pening mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang ia dengar.

Yang ia tangkap hanya Jinyoung yang mengajak Jaebum ke tempat itu kemarin malam, seperti Mark yang mengajak Jackson dan menimbulkan kemaran keduanya. Belum lagi ternyata Jackson sempat bertengkar dengan Jaebum ketika mereka pulang dari kencan gagal mereka.

"Tapi kenapa Jaebum tidak di rawat di rumah sakit?"

"Jaebum hyung tidak suka rumah sakit, jadi dokter keluarga yang mengurusnya di rumah kami. Lagipula rumah kami dekat dengan rumah sakit."

.

Mark tidak bisa menahan kecanggungannya saat melihat _umma_ dari Hyunsik dan Jaebum menyambut mereka. Walaupun berteman lama dengan Hyunsik, tapi Mark jarang sekali bertatap muka dengan orangtua para sahabatnya termasuk Hyunsik. Mereka semua biasanya lebih memilih bertemu di luar rumah daripada menghabiskan waktu dalam rumah.

"Mark? apa kabar?" jarang bertemu bukan berarti tidak pernah bertemu, kan? Junhyung— _umma Hyunsik—_ masih menyambutnya dengan hangat walau ia tahu permasalahan anaknya berkaitan dengan Mark.

"Baik, _ahjumma_ bagaimana? lama tidak bertemu."

Junhyung mengangguk setuju. Rasanya memang sudah sangat lama dari terakhir mereka bertemu. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

Mark menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Mark _hyung_? Mencari Jackson _hyung?_ "

Mark mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara dan menemukan Jaebum yang tersenyum kecil di tengah anak tangga. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada Hyunsik. Entah mengapa perasaannya tertohok. Jackson benar, Mark belum mengenal Jaebum dengan baik. Walaupun Mark menganggapnya _rival_ selama ini, tapi Jaebum tetap dengan hangat menyambutnya.

"Ya! hyung jangan keluar kamar, aku baru mau mengantarkan makanan yang kau pesan."

"Jaebum, masuk kamar!"

"Jackson _hyung_ ada di kamar atas kedua sebelah kanan." Sahutnya mengabaikan perkataan Jinyoung dan ummanya.

Mark yang semakin canggung memilih pamit, menuju tempat yang Jaebum katakan. Namun langkahnya terhenti di dua anak tangga di bawah Jaebum. Mark tidak bisa menahan senyum saat Jaebum tersenyum tulus ke arahnya. "Jaebum, _mianhae_."

"Tidak apa, _hyung_ , aku mengerti."

Mark kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Terdiam saat tiba di depan pintu kamar yang di maksud. Dengan ragu, tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu kamar. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya terangkat mendengar suara Jackson yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Mark mendorong tubuhnya untuk masuk, menemukan Jackson yang tengah berbaring di kasur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengusap kepala Jackson dengan lembut.

Jackson sadar, ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan hangat ini. Matanya memejam meresapi sentuhan Mark, namun tak berniat menyambut kedatangan Mark sama sekali. "Kau sakit?"

Jackson bergumam.

"Kau benar, aku salah menilai Jaebum, _mianhae_."

"Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Marah atau tidak, aku rasa kau tak akan peduli."

Mark berdiri, berbalik menuju pintu untuk mengunci pintunya kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Jackson. Ia menyentak tubuh Jackson untuk berbaring seperti biasa lalu menindihnya. Di kecupnya seluruh area tubuh Jackson dengan lembut, dengan satu tangan yang masih mengusap tubuh di bawahnya.

Jackson tak suka ini. Ia mau memberi Mark pelajaran. Ia mau mengabaikan Mark dan semua hal tentangnya. Namun sepertinya rencananya hanya tinggal angan-angan. Terlalu sulit menghindari tingkah Mark yang sekarang.

Jackson tersentak saat kening dan bibir mereka bertemu. Bukan, bukan karena ciuman Mark yang tidak seagresif biasanya, tapi karena suhu tubuh Mark yang jauh berbeda darinya. Ia segera membalik posisi mereka, membuat mantan kekasihnya—walaupun Jackson masih tak rela memanggilnya begitu—meringis.

"Kau sakit. Sudah minum obat?"

Mark menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Jackson peduli dengannya.

"Sudah makan?"

Mark menggeleng lagi. Memandang tubuh Jackson yang menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Ia sempat mendengar gerutuan 'bodoh' yang keluar dari mulut Jackson. Biarkan saja. Mendengar suara Jackson saja Mark sudah senang.

Tak lama Jackson kembali ke kamar dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi nasi, sup, segelas air dan obat demam. "Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?"

"Tidak."

Jackson mendengus. Duduk berhadapan dengan Mark yang kini tengah bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidurnya. Matanya fokus memperhatikan suapan, mengabaikan Mark yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Jack."

Jackson tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia akhirnya menatap Mark untuk pertama kali di hari ini. "Hyunsik memberitahumu aku ada di sini?"

"Tidak." Jackson mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. "Jinyoung yang memberitahuku."

Jackson memebuang muka. Senyumnya hilang seketika mendengar ucapan Mark. ialupa fakta bahwa Mark masih mencintai Jinyoung. "Aku juga bertemu dengan Jinyoung semalam. Membicarakan perasaan kami masing-masing."

Mark menolak saat Jackson menyuapkan makanan, "Jinyoung bilang ia mencintai Jaebum, dia hanya belum bisa melihat kita bersama. Dan aku pikir aku juga sama."

"Aku tidak mengerti dan tidak tertarik untuk mengerti."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jackson kembali mengeluarkan senyum sinisnya. Senyum yang amat sangat di benci Mark sejak pertama ia melihatnya. "Jika itu karena Jinyoung menolakmu, lupakan saja."

"Aku memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan Jinyoung. Tapi kau hampir sepenuhnya menempati posisi Jinyoung di hatiku, aku- ugh. Aku benci melankonis seperti ini. yang jelas aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Jackson tersenyum tulus. Ia tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun, yang ia lakukan hanya menyuapi Mark hingga nasinya habis. Mark itu _namja_ sejati, ia mana mau terlihat lemah saat sedang sakit. Apalagi bertingkah manja dan menyisakan makanan. Tapi tadi Mark manja ingin di suapi? Itu bukan manja, itu alibi.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu." Jackson menghilang di balik pintu kamar, menyisakan Mark dan senyumannya yang mengembang.

.

" _Appaaa!"_ Ilhoon berhambur ke pelukan _appa-_ nya ketika tiba di rumah. Maklum saja, tadi pagi ia tidak sempat bertemu karena sang _appa_ masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, dan _umma_ -nya melarangnya membangunkan.

Memang bukan pertama kalinya Yunho—appa Ilhoon—pergi cukup lama, malah sangat sering. Namun karena itulah Ilhoon sangat menyukai _quality time_ bersama keluarganya yang lengkap. Sangat di mengerti mengingat Ilhoon adalah anak yang termanja di rumah.

" _Appa_ bawa sesuatu?"

" _Mianhae_ , _appa_ tidak sempat memikirkan oleh-oleh."

"Dasar orang sibuk." Sindirnya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan. Kembali berdiri di samping sang kekasih yang sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Ilhoon pasti sering menyusahkanmu." Yunho kini berpaling pada Hyunsik yang terkekeh pelan.

" _Ne,_ Hyunsik _oppa_ hampir frustari menjaganya." Sambung _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. Jung Eunji, saudara kembar dari Ilhoon. "Umm _a_ bilang makanan sudah siap." Lanjutnya, "Ayo _appa, oppa_ makan bersama."

Ilhoon mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Dasar _yeoja_ sadis!"

"Dasar _uke_ melankonis."

"Hyunsik hyung senang aku menyusahkannya. Kau enyah saja sana!" Ilhoon beringsut memeluk Hyunsik. Hyunsik dengan senang hati balas merangkul kekasihnya, sembari mengikuti Yunho menuju meja makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

.

"Kau harus belajar masak dari _hyung_ -mu." Ucap Jin sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Ia dan Jungkook berada di rumah Jungkook bersama Wonwoo, _dinner_ bersama dengan makanan yang di buat _hyung_ dari Jungkook itu.

"Uangmu tidak akan berkurang karena memesan makanan setiap hari."

"Hush! Bagaimana pun, masakan rumahan itu lebih baik." Wonwoo menyentil dahi Jungkook pelan, yang di sambut usapan Jin. "Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan Jin?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk. Benar juga, apa hubungannya dengan Jin? Dia masak atau tidak masak juga bukan masalah Jin. Itu adalah masalahnya sendiri. Iya jika mereka nantinya akan menikah, kalau tidak? Uh! Jungkook malu sendiri.

Jin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook segera mengarahkan bibirnya, berniat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jungkook yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya. "Akan ku pastikan kau yang menjadi istriku nanti."

Wonwoo tertawa melihat sang adik yang memerah. Dia tidak pernah melihat itu sejak dulu. Jungkook terlihat semakin manis dengan sikap malu-malunya. Lain Wonwoo, lain pula Jin. _Namja_ tampan itu kembali membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook membuang wajahnya dari Jin dan Wonwoo.

"Kau manis, jangan salahkan aku jika melakukannya lagi malam ini."

.

END

Mueheheheehe maafkan aku yang sering lama update ini. Maaf kalau banyak typo, soalnya aku buru2 update takut gak sempet. Buat line mungkin besok malem aku update. Akhirnya aku sudahi penantian kalian selama ini. Maaf juga ending gak memuaskaan dan Makasih buat yang mau review, review kalian berharga banget. Tulisan aku gak bagus, jadi seneng kalau ada yang baca dan kasih apresiasi.

 _Special Thanks:_

 _Adetika, Peachpetals, Eunkim, Lim Chan Young, okta, markgyeombi, AXXL70, Depitannable, VampireDPS, rinaputry, riani, EunhyukJinyoung02, Valiens._


End file.
